Try Not To Think About Yesterday
by CajunWitch
Summary: Working as a fashion designer in New Orleans, Hermione is getting her life on track. She wants to put her old life in London and Hogwarts behind her, but fate has other ideas. Her past comes back to haunt her when Astoria Greengrass and her fiancé Draco Malfoy show up at the design studio and Astoria wants Hermione to design her wedding dress.
1. Chapter 1

**Try Not To Think About Yesterday**

**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. This is simply my take on what could've been!**

**I started getting the idea for this story after listening to Little Texas' song "What Might Have Been" and "Can't Let Go" by Mariah Carey. Great songs, both worth a listen. It's been 5 years since the end of the last Wizarding war. Hermione completed her last year at Hogwarts. Once graduated, she took an opportunity to start a new life and career in New Orleans, Louisiana. She thought she had left her old life behind, but sometimes life likes to throw a few curveballs!**

**Present Day-New Orleans **

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Hermione asked in an exasperated manner as she attempted to pin a hem on a dress.

"I can't help it. This dress is so heavy and I'm sweating like I've just run a marathon. Are you almost done? I'm ready to head hit the bars. I need a drink," the young woman named Elena Thibault replied.

"After dealing with your whining, I need a drink too. Give me a few more minutes and you'll be able to take this off," Hermione mumbled because she had pins her mouth.

Elena started laughing. "Oh man, you sound just like the teacher in those old Charlie Brown cartoons! Ba-ba wa-wa."

Hermione gave her a withering look and showed Elena her middle finger, but she started to laugh too. "What am I going to do with you? Ah, last one. You can take the dress off now."

"Finally!"

Hermione and Elena worked together at House of Laurent, which was a house of fashion located in the wizarding section of the French Quarter. The young women were the same age and like Hermione, Elena was a muggleborn witch. She had attended Marie Laveau's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry situated in an undisclosed location in the swamps of the Atchafalaya Basin. Elena and Hermione had been working together for the past five years and along with being coworkers, they also formed a great friendship outside of the workplace.

**5 Years Ago-London**

When Hermione finished her last year at Hogwarts, she decided that she wanted to start creating original clothing designs, and had thought about opening her own shop. Unbeknownst to most people, except her closest friends, Hermione was an excellent seamstress. She loved sewing clothes and had even made her own dress for the Yuletide Ball in her 4th year at Hogwarts. Her friends had complimented her on the dress and wanted to know where she had purchased it. They were shocked when she told them she had made it. From that point on, Hermione always helped out her close friends with outfits.

After thinking it over and figuring out the start-up costs for her own business, she found that this plan would not be feasible. She had some money saved up but nothing near to what she would need to fund a new business. She had tried to get a position in Madam Malkin's shop, but she was informed that they were not hiring. One day Hermione was looking at the job section of the Daily Prophet. This was when she spotted the ad posted by House of Laurent, who was seeking a designer. After reading the ad, she sighed and put it aside. What was she thinking? As if an established designer like Therese Laurent would give her the time of day and even if she was accepted for the position, it would mean relocating to the States, in New Orleans, Louisiana. After giving it some thought, Hermione figured what the hell; she had nothing to lose. She gathered her favorite sketches from her portfolio, and sent them along with her resume to the address given in the ad.

When a whole month had gone by without a response, Hermione figured that the position had been filled. She resigned herself to finding a job in muggle London. She had been offered a few positions in different departments of the Ministry of Magic, but this didn't appeal to her. At the moment, she was still rebuilding her relationship with her parents. Hermione still felt terrible about casting the Obliviate charm on them before the war, but it was the only way to keep them safe. Once their memories were restored, Hermione had plenty of explaining to do, but her parents realized she did it for their own good and safety.

There were also another reason she wanted to stay in the muggle world. Something unexpected had occurred in her last year at Hogwarts; Hermione felt that it was best to put it behind her and return to the muggle world for some time. Her best friends, Harry Potter, along with Ginny and Ronald Weasley, were puzzled as to why the "Brightest Witch of her Age" wanted to leave the wizarding world. In their opinion, Hermione was destined for great things. Harry shared this consensus, but he knew Hermione well; there was something more than her wanting to spend time with her parents. She had changed; Hermione wasn't the same girl he and his friends had grown up with. Unlike Hermione, he and Ron hadn't returned for their last year at Hogwarts. They had been accepted into the Auror program. He knew that she and Ginny had always been close, and asked his girlfriend if Hermione had confided anything while they were in school. Ginny told him no and gave him quite a tongue lashing, letting him know that even if Hermione had confided anything to her, she'd never betray her friend's confidence! There was also the fact that Hermione and Ron had tried dating after the Wizarding War, but it didn't work out. They came to a mutual decision that they were better off as friends. Harry had briefly pondered that perhaps Hermione was still upset about that, but even he had to admit there had never been any romantic chemistry between his friends. Maybe one day Hermione would tell him what was going on with her. For now, Harry decided it was best to let her be.

As Hermione waited to hear back from the various businesses she had placed applications with, she helped her parents at their dentistry office. One day she had gone back home for lunch. She was preparing a sandwich in the kitchen when an unfamiliar brown owl pecked at the window over the sink. Hermione let it in and took the message. She gave the owl a few treats as she turned the message over to see who it was from. Her stomach gave a lurch when she saw that it was from House of Laurent. Holding her breath, she opened her message. As she read its contents, she let out the breath she was holding, and a huge smile lit up her face. She had nabbed an interview with Therese Laurent! Hermione wrote a reply stating that she would be there and sent it back with the owl.

When she told her parents about the interview, they were a bit apprehensive because it would mean that Hermione would have to move thousands of kilometers away if she was hired. She assured them that it was only an interview and that there was nothing set in stone. Hermione secured a portkey for New Orleans and headed there two days later.

Earlier, Hermione had spoken to Ms. Laurent's assistant, who gave her directions to House of Laurent. When she arrived at the narrow staircase leading to the second level of a seemingly abandoned building, she smiled. No ordinary muggle would ever realize that there was a wizarding business located there. As she started to ascend the stairs, Hermione felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She was usually calm, but the possibility of being hired as a designer working under Therese Laurent's expertise was beyond her wildest dreams. When she arrived at the door, she paused for a moment, and then opened it. Once she was inside, she was amazed at how modern and sleek the interior was as compared to the decrepit building in which the office was located. She introduced herself to Ms. Laurent's assistant, Elena. Hermione was a little shocked at her appearance, but she managed to hide her reaction. Elena was tall and willowy, with a shock of purplish-red hair that came down to the middle of her back. Her bright green eyes were coated in black kohl eyeliner and her lips were a bright purple, almost matching her hair. Along with this, her eyebrows, nose, and lips were pierced. The really crazy thing about it was that she was wearing one of House of Laurent's most desired dresses from the latest collection. The dress, a turquoise silk faux-wrap, fit Elena to perfection and somehow managed to complement her Goth look. With that, Hermione was quick to notice that the young woman had a genuine smile and for some reason, this comforted her. She directed Hermione to have a seat and said that she would let Ms. Laurent know that Hermione was there. She watched Elena walk down a hall and then return after a few minutes. Hermione was offered something to drink, but she politely declined. She glanced around and saw that there was the latest copy of the fashion magazine, Stylishly Witchy. As she was about to thumb through it, her name was called. Putting the magazine aside, she stood up too quickly. This caused the portfolio with the rest of her sketches to fall open, spilling everything to the floor.

Hermione could feel her face reddening. She was so flustered that she couldn't remember a simple spell that would have organized her sketches. As she stooped down to pick them up, the sketches came together in a neat pile and organized themselves into her portfolio. When she looked up, Elena grinned and winked. Hermione gave her a grateful smile and thanked her as she went in for her interview with Ms. Laurent.

From that point on, everything began to fall into place. Therese loved Hermione's sketches and she was offered the position on the spot. Hermione returned home to London in a daze; she was astounded that she was offered such a coveted job. She was apprehensive when she told her parents about it, but they reassured her that they had thought things over and felt that this was a good opportunity for her.

"Hermione, your father and I feel that it will be good for you be working in an environment far from here. We didn't want to pry, but we couldn't help noticing that you've been somewhat withdrawn since you finished school," Mrs. Granger said hesitantly.

"I-I guess because it's finally hit me that I'm actually done with school and ready to hit the real world. I'm fine, really," Hermione replied, wanting to set her parents' minds at ease. A pool of dread formed in her stomach. Her parents knew her so well; she tried hard to hide the inner turmoil she faced every waking moment since she left Hogwarts and they were astute enough to sense something was a little off in their daughter's life.

Hermione noticed a look pass between her parents before they both turned to her with smiles. She was relieved that they accepted her explanation and didn't try to pry. One day she would be able to talk about it, but for now it was best to try and forget. It was just too painful to discuss. Hermione thought about the corny and overused muggle saying "Time heals all wounds." As she began making preparations to leave for New Orleans, she hoped that cliché was true. Maybe there would come a day where she could look back, and not break into tears whenever she thought about her last year at Hogwarts.

The next few days went by in a blur as she prepared to leave for New Orleans. On her last night in London, she met her friends at Harry's home at Grimmauld Place for a small bon voyage gathering. Hermione was touched to see that along with her parents, Ginny and Ron's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley were also there to wish her well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley loved Hermione like she was their own. They had hoped that things would've worked out with her and Ron, but it just wasn't meant to be. Hermione was in good spirits that evening and it didn't seem to faze her seeing Ron with his on-off again girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

As the evening came to a close, Hermione was gazing out of a window in the living room. She was going to miss home, but it was exciting to be starting a new career in a new place. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry's reflection in the window. She turned to her friend.

"Thanks again for this Harry. It was great getting to see everyone before I leave for New Orleans."

"Anytime my friend, anytime," Harry replied. He stared out of the window with her and didn't speak for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak again. "Hey Hermione, maybe I'm totally off base asking you this, but is everything okay? I just feel like there's something bothering you."

Hermione didn't respond right away and Harry was afraid he had crossed the line. He was relieved when she turned to him with a rueful smile. "We've been friends for a long time Harry and you know me well. I think this move to New Orleans is going to be the best thing for me at the moment."

"Did something happen at Hogwarts?" he asked. "You haven't been the same since school ended Hermione. Where's the spitfire I've always known, the girl who isn't afraid of anything? It's as if that part of you is gone."

"Harry, someday I'll tell you about it, but be a friend and let it go, please? I know you're concerned about me, but I'm okay, really," Hermione told him sadly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to pry. I hope I didn't upset you. I really am a git, interrogating you on your last night," Harry replied apologetically.

"It's okay Harry, you're just being a friend. I best get going, I have to leave early in the morning. Give me a hug," Hermione said as she opened her arms.

Harry embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek. "If you need anything, it doesn't matter what, you know I'm there for you."

"I know Harry, same here. I appreciate it," Hermione said softly and wiped a few tears away. For a moment, she considered confiding in Harry, but decided against it. It was best to try and forget about it.

She told everyone goodbye and they all wished her well. Hermione went home with her parents. The next day came quickly. She took a portkey to New Orleans and arrived in the early morning hours in the wizarding section of the French Quarter. Once there, she was met by Elena, who showed her to her new apartment. Hermione was happy to see that Elena lived next door.

After she settled in, Elena showed her around the wizarding section which was similar to Diagon Alley, yet was unique in that this area held the same charm and mystique as the rest of New Orleans. To wizards and witches, it was known as La Place a' Passe-Partout which translated into the place where one can pass or go at will. It was a quick tour; Hermione couldn't wait to explore the area more when she had more time.

As days and months went by, Hermione would find that she had made the right decision coming to New Orleans. She loved her work and while Therese could be a bit much at times, it worked out well. This was such an amazing experience and words couldn't describe the feeling she had to actually see her designs on the runway models.

In this time, Hermione got to know Elena. She was a bit reserved during her first few weeks at House of Laurent, but it wasn't long before Elena broke her out of her shell. She discovered that appearances were deceiving. Upon first meeting Elena, one would think that she was a ditz and a screwball, but this was all wrong. She was Therese's assistant for a reason. Being the daughter of muggle accountants, Elena was a whiz at crunching numbers in her head and her organizational skills were brilliant. When Therese was preparing a new fall or spring collection, she couldn't be bothered with the business side of House of Laurent. This was where Elena came in. She kept everything in order for Therese and made sure that everything was run smoothly.

The three women worked well together and Hermione felt that she belonged there. She and Elena became fast friends, hanging out on weekends and going out for drinks after work. Therese joined them sometimes, but she had a husband and two children, so most of her time was spent with her family.

Hermione settled into a new life in New Orleans. She went back a home a few times a year, but for the most part stayed in New Orleans. She felt safe here and never imagined her past would come back to haunt her.

**Present Day-New Orleans**

Hermione helped Elena remove the dress, and carefully placed it on a dress form. It was a wedding dress that was going to be used in a fashion benefit auction in a few weeks. Therese and Hermione wanted to make sure that it was perfect so that it would garner a high price, to which the proceeds would go to a fund for displaced children in the wizarding world.

Elena pointed to a large clock on the wall over the door of the room they were working in. The clock read 4:50 p.m.

"I am so ready to get out of here. Only 10 minutes until 5 and it's Friday! I can taste the Crown and Coke," she said happily.

"Well I promised Therese that I would get this done by the end of the day. Let's see, just a few finishing touches, voila!"

Elena stepped back and examined Hermione's handiwork. "I must say this is probably one of the best you've ever created. It almost makes me want to get married," Elena said and then began to chuckle.

"I can't wait to see the day you get married, Miss I Juggle Three Guys at One Time," Hermione joked. Elena was a notorious flirt and Hermione wondered if she would ever settle on one man.

Elena only grinned and walked over to a small radio set in a corner. She turned up the volume and grabbed a piece of discarded tulle, wearing it on her head like a veil. Getting caught up in Elena's infectious joie de vivre (joy of life), Hermione found another piece of tulle and made a makeshift veil too. "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke was playing. They were singing along with the lyrics and doing ridiculous dance moves, so they never noticed when Therese came to the door, followed by a young couple.

When they heard Therese clear her throat, Elena and Hermione gave her sheepish looks and quickly stopped their antics. Hermione did a quick wandless spell and lowered the volume on the radio. They hurriedly got rid of their "veils" and walked over to where Therese was standing at the door, giving them a disapproving look. Hermione looked over at Elena and mouthed, "Did you know clients were going to be here?" Elena gave a small shake of her head and mouthed back, "No!" There were plenty of occasions where potential clients dropped by without an appointment, but it wasn't often anyone stopped by this late on a Friday afternoon.

Hermione smoothed back her hair, which was styled in a chin-length asymmetrical bob. When she had first arrived in New Orleans, she was still wearing her hair long. She was always pulling it back into a ponytail or a braid because of the humidity in New Orleans. It was way too hot to wear it down. Elena, who changed her hairstyle and color almost as often as she changed clothes, convinced Hermione to make an appointment with her sister, Tracy, who was a stylist. It wasn't long before Hermione began to experiment with different lengths and styles. She had just had her hair cut in the bob the week before and received many compliments on it. It was very becoming, with a few subtle highlights. Elena, on the other hand, was sporting a similar haircut, but her hair was now blonde with blue tips.

She and Elena pasted smiles on their faces and went over to greet Therese and the couple. When Therese moved aside and Hermione immediately recognized the couple, the smile froze on her face. It was if she was in another dimension as Therese introduced Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy to her and Elena. She went through the motions of shaking their hands and managing to respond with the usual polite answers to questions of how she was and it such a surprise to see that she was working here, etc. Astoria was doing most of the talking while Draco stood back and looked at Hermione.

Therese explained that Astoria and Draco had just arrived in New Orleans and Astoria couldn't wait to make an appointment to come to House of Laurent. She and Draco had set a date for their wedding and she wanted Therese and her team (Hermione) to design her dress. Therese usually frowned on clients who showed up without appointments, but she had heard about this wedding a few months before. It was going to be the premier social event in the wizarding world, so designing Astoria's dress was going to be huge for House of Laurent.

When Astoria saw the dress Hermione had been working on, she gasped and walked over to it. Therese followed her and explained about the dress being auctioned off for a charity benefit. Astoria fingered the delicate silk fabric and commented on the detail of the beaded appliques. While she and Therese talked, Draco hung back with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at Hermione.

"So, this is where you work. I had no idea. How are you?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm doing well thanks. I think I better go over there, it looks like your fiancée has questions about that dress. Congratulations by the way," Hermione said quickly and walked over to where Astoria and Therese were standing.

"Thanks," Draco replied softly and watched as she walked away.

Elena surveyed this scene with her critical eye, wondering what the hell had just happened. Hermione had turned as white as a sheet when she looked on Draco Malfoy. She couldn't wait for the couple to leave so she could find out why Hermione was so shaken up. She watched as Hermione regained her composure as she answered Astoria's questions about the dress. Elena also noticed that Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. In the five years Elena had known Hermione, she never saw her friend get nervous or worked up about anything, even crucial deadlines for shows. It was strange to see Hermione react the way she just did.

Hermione was relieved when Astoria and Draco finally left. She watched as Therese walked out with them. As soon as she turned around, Elena was looking at her. Hermione tried to avoid her by cleaning up her area. Elena was having none of it. She walked over to Hermione.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked as she gave Hermione an incredulous look.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she went over to pick over the discarded tulle, trying to make an effort to distract Elena's very direct question.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You turned as white as a ghost when you saw that dude. Did something happen between you, because let me tell you, he never took his eyes off of you the whole time he was here. I think he forgot about his fiancée," Elena replied.

Hermione sighed. "I thought that by coming here I'd never see him again. Of all the rotten luck, of course his fiancée would want House of Laurent to design her dress."

It all began to make sense to Elena. In the five years Hermione had been here, she had gone on a few dates, but she never dated the same guy more than twice. It seemed whenever the young man wanted to pursue a relationship, Hermione shied away. Elena had tried more than once to ask her who had broken her heart, but Hermione would only give her a small smile and tell her she didn't want to talk about it. Seeing how her friend had reacted to Draco Malfoy, Elena decided that it was time for Hermione tell her what happened.

"When we leave here, we're going to Constantine's. You and I are going to get a table, have a few drinks and dinner. I want to know what went on between you and Draco Malfoy," Elena stated firmly, eyebrows raised and her arms folded over her chest. Hermione knew this pose and that she was screwed. Elena meant business.

"I guess you aren't going to let go of this, are you?" Hermione asked half-heartedly because she knew the answer. Elena slowly shook her head. She grabbed her handbag and Hermione's. She handed Hermione's bag to her, as they turned off the lights and left the building.

Draco couldn't believe it! Hermione was here; she was in New Orleans. Once they had left Hogwarts, it was if she had fallen off the face of the earth. When he realized it was her, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, yet he also felt strangely exhilarated. Hermione was even more beautiful than he remembered. She had slimmed down since he saw her last, but she still had the soft curves he knew so well. As he had taken in her new sleek hairstyle, Draco had to restrain from touching her hair. He closed his eyes when he recalled running his hands through her once thick mass of curls. It broke his heart when he realized how shaken she was when she saw him. He was glad that Astoria didn't notice, but his fiancée was so self-centered. Her only focus was finding the perfect wedding dress. Draco had tuned out her nonstop chatter since they left House of Laurent, so he was shaken out of his thoughts when Astoria grabbed his wrist.

"Are you listening to me? I was asking if you were surprised to see Hermione Granger working there. I sure was, I thought she was working some dreary job in the Ministry. I never imagined she was so talented. She was in your year at Hogwarts, did you know her?" Astoria asked.

"She's Harry Potter's best friend, how could anyone not know her. Did you decide on a dress? I really need to get back to London," Draco asked in a nonchalant manner. He mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that Astoria had decided against having her wedding gown designed by House of Laurent. She had dragged him to other design studios in London, so maybe she would choose one of those.

"Okay, we can get back to London, Mr. Grouchy. Yes, I've decided on a dress. I want Hermione Granger to design it. Her work is incredible," Astoria gushed.

"Fine, glad that's out of the way," Draco replied dismissively. He activated a portkey, transporting him and Astoria back to London. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, they parted ways. Astoria went back to her family's home in Wiltshire. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and sister Daphne about Hermione designing her dress. Draco went back to his London apartment to prepare for a presentation he had scheduled for Monday. When he completed his final year at Hogwarts, Draco had taken over his family's business, Malfoy Enterprises. The business was almost ruined after the wizarding war, but Draco worked hard and restored it to its former glory.

Changing out of the navy Armani business suit he had worn to New Orleans, Draco pulled on a pair of worn green sweatpants and a black T-shirt. He went to the small office located off the side of his kitchen and sat down to work on his presentation. As he started to outline his ideas, his mind soon began to drift back to Hermione. He couldn't help wondering if seeing her again was coincidence or fate.

As Elena and Hermione made their way to Constantine's, a muggle restaurant and bar, she thought about Draco. She had to admit that he was even more gorgeous than when they were at Hogwarts. His trademark platinum hair was now cropped short, just slightly longer than a military haircut. The designer suit he was wearing accented his broad shoulders and narrow hips. Hermione noticed that he had filled out since she'd seen him last and Merlin help her, he looked more irresistible than ever. Just when she thought she was putting everything that happened behind her, Draco Malfoy shows up with his fiancée. Of all the designers, why did Astoria have to come to House of Laurent?

When they arrived at Constantine's, they were greeted by the hostess, Emma, who knew them well. She brought them to their usual table, which was located near the rear of the restaurant and close to the bar. As soon as they were seated, a waitress appeared and took their drink order. Elena told her to keep the Bud Lights coming and to tell Pete, the bartender, to start a tab.

Once their drinks were in front of them and dinner was ordered, although Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to able to eat or not, Elena sat back.

"I'm ready when you are."

Hermione sighed and began to speak. "Well, it all started when I decided to complete my final year at Hogwarts."

**Love, like, hate, dislike it, let me know. This story has been floating around in my head for about the last month or so. It seems to be taking a life of its own. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Try Not To Think About Yesterday**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter! **

**Flashback-Hermione &Draco-Final Year at Hogwarts**

Walking out onto Platform 9 ¾ for her last year at Hogwarts seemed a bit surreal to Hermione. For the first time, she was going to be separated from her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry and Ron had opted out of completing their last year, since they were accepted into the Auror program. She was offered a position with the Ministry, but Hermione felt that she needed to complete her education; it was a goal she had set for herself and it was important to her.

As she pushed her loaded cart, she spotted Ginny Weasley's familiar red hair. Hermione called out and Ginny ran over to meet her. They were soon joined by Harry and Ron, who had come to see them off. When they were about to board the train, Ginny gave Harry a long goodbye kiss. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as Ron turned red and looked so uncomfortable at this PDA between his sister and best friend. She gave Ron a gentle poke in the ribs and he turned his attention to her.

"You're going to have to get used to it. I'm pretty certain Harry is going to be your brother-in-law," Hermione said and smiled.

Ron sighed. "They've been dating all summer and I still can't get used to seeing Harry snog my baby sis!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. She gave Ron a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm really going to miss you and Harry this year. I know you'll be busy, but write if you get a chance."

Ron returned the hug and gave her a friendly peck on the lips. "I'll miss you too Hermione. Hey, for what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us, but I'm glad we're still friends."

"I'm sorry too Ron, but it's good that we realized early on that we were better off as friends. Take care of yourself," Hermione said as she gave him one last squeeze on his shoulders. She and Ron had dated briefly after the war and it wasn't long before they found out that they had next to nothing in common. They had an amicable breakup and Ron was dating Lavender Brown again. Hermione wasn't interested in dating anyone; she had spent the rest of the summer studying for the material that was going to be on her final exams. There was no time for romance in her life.

Ginny and Harry had finally come up for air, so Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before boarding the Hogwarts Express. As they were about to board the train, Lavender Brown ran up to Ron and they played tonsil hockey. Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look because she couldn't stand Lavender dating her brother, but Hermione only shrugged. Ron being with Lavender had no effect on her. She and Ginny boarded the train together and found an empty compartment. As the train began to move, Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to go to the other compartments to visit with friends, but Hermione decided to stay. She pulled out a potions book and was soon immersed in it. Before she knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts.

She and Ginny shared a carriage with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, who had also come back to complete their final year. Hermione and Ginny shared a smile as they noticed Luna and Neville holding hands. The couple had started dating after the war and become inseparable during the summer. Hermione was glad that Neville had found someone.

When they arrived at the castle, they went into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony and the opening feast. Professor McGonagall, who was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, greeted them. As Hermione took her place at Gryffindor's table, she was quick to notice that Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot had been appointed Head Girl and Boy. A few months before, Hermione had been offered the Head Girl position, but she didn't accept it. It wasn't that long ago that being Head Girl had been her ultimate goal, but her priorities had changed after the war. She wanted to have the freedom to be on her own this last year at Hogwarts; she didn't want to be responsible for the other students.

While the Sorting Ceremony took place, Hermione looked around the Great Hall to see if she spotted any familiar faces. She was surprised to see that quite a few students in her class had also decided to return for their final year too. As she smiled and gave a small wave to Seamus Finnegan, Hermione noticed Lavender Brown looking at her as she whispered something to Parvati Patil. Both girls stared at her as they covered their mouths and giggled. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and turned away. Ginny noticed this.

"I'd be happy to send a Bat Bogey Hex her way. It would be worth getting kicked out of Hogwarts for doing that," she muttered to Hermione.

"She truly believes that Ron and I broke up because of her. As far as I'm concerned she's not even worth a hex. I know what she and her friends are saying, that Ron was the one who broke up with me, blah, blah. It'll all blow over after a few weeks. I'm sure there'll be another target for the gossip machine," Hermione replied. She was so over this immature behavior and wished some people would move on with their lives like she intended on doing.

As she continued ignoring Lavender and company, she took another look around the Great Hall and her eyes fell upon Slytherin's table. She saw that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had returned for their final year. Then, her eye fell upon a familiar platinum head. Draco Malfoy. _Huh, didn't think he'd come back for his final year, probably some stipulation of the Ministry for his family's involvement with Voldemort,_ she thought. Hermione turned away and didn't give him another thought as the feast begin.

The first month at school went by without incident. Hermione enjoyed her schedule, which included an advanced arithmetic course, ancient runes, and double potions. After spending the last year hunting horcruxes, Hermione realized how much she had missed school. Along with her studies, she had also been working more on her other passion in life, designing clothes. She had started sewing, knitting, and crocheting with her maternal grandmother when she was 5 years old. As she grew older, she found that she loved sewing the best and started to sketch her own designs. Hermione loved putting together new outfits. She could not begin to describe the great feeling of accomplishment she had when she made her own dress for the Yuletide Ball in their 4th year at Hogwarts. From that point on, Hermione made her own clothing and assisted her friends with dresses, especially for formal occasions.

Professor McGonagall had scheduled another Yuletide Ball at Hogwarts, which was going to take place the evening before Hogwarts closed for the Christmas holiday. Although it was a few months away, Ginny had already asked her to help design a dress. The two friends planned to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday to find fabric, so they could get started. The dress could be created with a few spells, but Hermione preferred sewing the muggle way, especially when the dress was going to feature intricate beading or other appliques.

Saturday arrived, so Ginny and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was the store, Margie's Mercantile. They were able to find the desired amount of taffeta fabric needed to make Ginny's dress. After shrinking the fabric to fit in her handbag, Hermione suggested that they go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Ginny agreed and they made their way there.

Once they were seated and had placed their lunch order, Ginny began to speak.

"Are you planning on attending the Yuletide Ball?"

Hermione shrugged. "To be honest Gin, I haven't given it that much thought. It doesn't make a difference if I attend it or not. Also, I doubt anyone is going to ask me to be his date."

Ginny bit her bottom lip and looked at Hermione. "What if I told you someone was planning to ask you?"

Staring at Ginny with a grimace, Hermione shook her head. "Ugh. Do you know something I don't?" she asked with a groan.

"Don't get that look on your face! Merlin, it isn't that bad, it's just a dance," Ginny scoffed.

"Spit it out, who wants to ask me to the Yuletide Ball?" Hermione asked as she sipped her Butterbeer.

"Seamus was asking me about you the other day. He knows that you're not dating Ron, so he wondered if you would be his date. I told him that he would have to ask you, but that I thought you and he would have a fun time together. You've known each other since your first year at Hogwarts. There's nothing wrong with going as friends," Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed and gave Ginny a resigned smile. "I guess I was overreacting. Seamus has always been one of the nicer wizards at Hogwarts. I'll accept his invitation if he asks."

"Good, because he's coming to our table right now," Ginny grinned.

Before Hermione could mouth off a smart remark to Ginny, Seamus was at their table.

"Hermione, Ginny, good to see you see. Having a good day?" he asked.

"Sure, how about you Seamus? Would you like to sit with us?" Ginny asked innocently and tried hard not to wince while Hermione kicked her under the table.

"Thanks but Dean is waiting for me at the bar. I actually came by to speak to Hermione," Seamus replied and smiled.

"What do you need to speak to me about Seamus?" Hermione asked while avoiding Ginny's knowing look.

"Would you be my date for the Yuletide Ball?" Seamus asked quickly as if he was going to lose his nerve if he didn't jumble the words together. He held his breath as he waited for Hermione to reply.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'll be your date for the Ball. Thanks for asking me Seamus."

"I understand if you already have a date-wait, did you just accept my invitation?" Seamus asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I think we'll have fun," Hermione replied and at that moment, she was glad that she accepted his invitation. She was now looking forward to designing a new dress for the event.

"Brilliant! I know it's early, but I wanted to ask because I'm sure you'll be bombarded with invitations," Seamus said. He couldn't believe Hermione was going to be his date. He'd always thought she was one of the fittest girls in Gryffindor, but had never approached her because she was always with Potter and Weasley.

"You're definitely the first to ask me Seamus, thanks again," Hermione said.

Seamus gave a small wave and turned to walk towards Dean who was waiting at the bar. Ginny and Hermione had to bite their lips from laughing out loud when Seamus gave Dean the "thumbs up" sign while Dean clapped him on the back.

Draco Malfoy was seated in a table in a far corner, hidden from their view, and observed them. He had never paid that much attention to the Gryffindors in the past, but in the past few weeks, he found that he was drawn to one in particular, Hermione Granger. There was something different about her this year at school. She wasn't such an annoying know-it-all in the classes he shared with her, as she had been in the past. Instead she now carried herself with a quiet grace and Draco began to notice that she had blossomed into quite a beauty. Apparently he wasn't the only one, he thought as he saw how excited Seamus was when Hermione accepted his invitation to the Ball.

Never one to pay attention to the rumor mill at Hogwarts, his ears did perk up when he heard Pansy and some other Slytherin girls mention Hermione's name. They were giggling about Ron Weasley breaking up with her because she such a bore and always had her nose in books. Draco wondered how much truth there was to that. He found out that Lavender Brown and Weasley were now an item and he would never admit it, but he thought that they were a better match than Hermione and Weasley. To him, Lavender was such an annoying bint and she was perfect for a dunderhead like Weasley. In his opinion, Hermione was way too intelligent for the Weasel and could do so much better. Draco shook these thoughts out of his head and wondered when he had become so concerned with who Hermione Granger dated.

When October rolled around at Hogwarts, the weather started to turn cooler and the days were shorter. This was one of Hermione's favorite times of the year. She reminisced about when she was a little girl; dressing up like a princess, even a witch, to go trick-or-treating. Life was so much simpler then; sometimes Hermione longed for those days when the fall season arrived.

During this time, Ginny and Hermione worked on their dresses in Hermione's room once their homework was completed. Hermione had decided on a dark blue feather-print floor-length skirt with sheer tulle overlay and a built-in crinoline. The dress also featured a strapless bead-encrusted bust, sweetheart neckline, and a lace-up back closure, with a matching mesh shawl. She and Ginny had found shoes and a clutch to match the dress.

Ginny had decided to go with a shorter, flirtier style that suited her personality. Her dress was a strapless bright purple number with a beaded sweetheart neckline and a flowing skirt. Like Hermione, she had also found accessories to match.

Mid-October, the two young women were taking a break from homework in the Common Room. They were approached by Seamus and Dean, who invited them to a Halloween party in the Room of Requirement. Hermione had no plans to go to this party, but when she and Ginny went back to her room, Ginny convinced her otherwise.

"Come on Hermione. It's going to be fun. I love costume parties! I bet you and I would have the best ones. Let's do it," Ginny coaxed.

"I suppose I could put in an appearance. We're almost done with our dresses, so I guess we can start working on costumes," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"You are going to have fun whether you like it or not! Let's think about costumes," Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione had to admit that the next two weeks were fun, as she and Ginny worked on costumes. It reminded her of when she was a child and helped her grandmother construct a costume, the only difference being that her grandmother hadn't suggested being a pirate's wench or a naughty fairy like Ginny did.

Halloween night arrived and Hermione took a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror. She had to admit that this costume wasn't half-bad. She had decided to go as a gangster moll, wearing a fitted double-breasted black jacket with white pin-stripes and a matching miniskirt. She paired this outfit with black tights and 5-inch high black pumps. To complete the look, she added a black fedora and pulled it down, so that it was right over her eyes. She had left her hair down and managed to tame it into smooth waves. Hermione was certain by the end of the evening her hair would be a frizzy mess, but for now it looked decent.

Since it was a Saturday, Harry and Ron were off from Auror training. They somehow managed to sneak into Hogwarts so they could attend the party. Hermione went with Ginny and Harry, while Ron accompanied Lavender. Hermione thought that Ginny and Harry looked adorable as a muggle magician and his assistant. Lavender and Ron, not so much. Lavender was dressed in a store-bought slutty muggle nurse costume and Ron was a muggle doctor. When Hermione met them in the Common Room, Lavender narrowed her eyes and didn't say anything, while everyone else complimented her. She resented the fact that Hermione was tagging along with them and couldn't wait to get rid of her once they arrived at the party.

Hermione sensed that Lavender didn't want her there, but she had no intention of hanging around with her. She was going to put in an appearance, socialize for an hour or so, and then call it a night.

When they arrived the party was in full swing. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw all of the students that were there. Apparently this wasn't a party for Gryffindors only, as Hermione recognized students from other houses. She mentally shrugged and thought that it was nice that everyone was making an effort to get along. Not long after she walked in, she was greeted by Seamus who was dressed as a circus ringmaster. Hermione loved his costume idea and thought that it was appropriate since he had organized the party and was hosting it with Dean. Dean looked very handsome as King Arthur and his date was dressed as Guinevere. As she looked around the huge room, she saw many great costumes. She was glad to see that everyone had gone all out for this event.

Hermione had no idea how the majority of the male population in the room thought that she was one of the hottest girls that night. When she had first walked in, she never noticed Seamus give a low whistle and mouth "Damn!" to Dean. Dean nodded in agreement as he watched Seamus greet Hermione.

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe that he was at a party being hosted by Seamus Finnegan. He never thought it would be possible to socialize with the other houses, but it seemed like everyone was having a good time. Blaise offered to set him up with a date, but he chose to go alone. He didn't want to be tied down to one girl for the entire night. He had decided to go as a skeleton, so his hair and face was hidden by a glamour charmed mask. Most of the females in the room admired his toned physique in the fitted costume, as he walked around.

He was debating whether to ask someone to dance when he saw her. Draco stopped in his tracks and watched as Hermione Granger made her entrance. Who would've ever imagined Hermione Granger would make every other witch in the room look like crap? Draco was accustomed to seeing her in robes and loose clothing, so he was shocked to see that she had a decent rack and shapely legs in the gun moll costume. He pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey and moved to a darkened corner of the room, where he watched Hermione.

As she danced a few times with Seamus and other Gryffindors, Hermione was glad that she had decided to come to the party. She was having a great time. After dancing for five songs in a row, Hermione needed something to drink. She walked over to the punch bowl and was suspiciously eyeing the bubbling green liquid that was supposed to be pumpkin juice. As she contemplated drinking the concoction, someone spoke into her ear.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," a masculine voice said.

Hermione turned to see who was speaking to her. A skeleton. Although there was something familiar about the voice, she had no idea who he could be or what house he was in. Deciding it would be fun to flirt, Hermione asked, "What am I supposed to drink? I'm parched from dancing so much."

The skeleton grinned and handed her a bottle of Fire whiskey. Hermione wasn't sure what came over her, because she wasn't one to indulge in whiskey, but something about this night made her throw caution to the winds. She grinned back at the skeleton and took a swig from his bottle.

Draco also wasn't sure what compelled him to approach Hermione, but he was glad he did. She had no idea who he was. As he took the bottle from her and had a swig, he put it away and extended his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, took his hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor. A fast song by the Weird Sisters was playing and then a slow song started. The skeleton placed his hands loosely on Hermione's waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She could smell his aftershave and loved the subtle woodsy scent with hints of citrus. She fought the urge to rest her head on his broad shoulders. She still had no idea of who he could be.

Fighting the impulse to pull Hermione closer to her, Draco lightly touched her hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She was wearing a light, subtle perfume that was driving him crazy. When the song ended, they walked off of the dance floor. Hermione turned to him, thanked him for the dances and the Fire whiskey.

"You're welcome. Do you want to dance again?" Draco asked hopefully. He was truly enjoying his time with her.

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully and then shook her head. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I have a huge double potions exam on Monday that I have to study for. Thanks again, this was fun. This is going to sound crazy, but who are you?"

Draco grinned. "I'm not going to tell you. How about I walk you back to your dorm and then I'll reveal my identity?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, now my curiosity is piqued! I'm going to let my friends know I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

"I'll just wait for you at the door," Draco replied. He didn't want to risk being recognized by one of her friends.

"Okay, I'll meet you in a few minutes," Hermione said happily as she went to find her friends.

Draco watched her and he wondered what the hell he was doing. He was seeing a side of Hermione Granger that he never imagined existed. This was turning out to be a crazy and exciting night.

Hermione thanked Seamus for inviting her and went back to meet Draco at the door. They stepped out into the darkened hallway and walked without saying anything. Hermione gave a small gasp when something touched her hand, but quickly recovered when she realized it was the skeleton's hand. Her breath caught slightly when his hand brushed hers; she felt a little shiver. _Who is he_, Hermione wondered.

When they reached the Gryffindor entrance, Hermione turned towards the wizard who had escorted her. She still had no idea of who he could be. She was about to say something when the mask faded away and Draco Malfoy stood before her.

Hermione couldn't say anything for a few moments as Draco stared at her, smirking slightly. It didn't take long for her to recover from the shock.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? I bet you and your Slytherin friends probably had a big laugh at my expense tonight. Look at Malfoy with the mudblood. To think I was actually having a good time," she said with a sneer.

"Would you believe me if I told you that no one else at the party knew who I was? I was having a good time with you too Granger. I just wanted to be normal tonight. You don't know what it's like, having everyone stare at you and wondering if you're still a death eater. It felt good to be able to blend in and no one paid any attention to me. It was great and it was even better when I was with you," Draco replied.

A part of Hermione wanted to believe him, but her more sensible side took over. She couldn't forget how cruel Draco had been in the past; always trying to get her, Harry, and Ron in trouble and calling her mudblood every chance he had. "I don't know what to believe Malfoy because let's face it. You aren't exactly one of the most trustworthy people around here."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could start over? This might sound crazy, but something tells me you and I could be friends. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you in the past. I was a stupid, insensitive prick. I'm really trying here Granger," Draco said as he stared into her eyes.

Hermione stared back and then averted her eyes. There was something unsettling in the way Draco was staring at her. "I'm willing to be friends with you Malfoy, but be warned if this is some kind of delusional prank, you'll regret the day you were born," she said calmly but there was a slight smile on her face.

"Was that so difficult? I'll bid you goodnight Miss Granger, or shall I call you friend?" Draco asked with an actual smile and not his trademark smirk.

"Goodnight Malfoy. It's been …interesting, I suppose," Hermione replied as she stepped into Gryffindor's portrait entrance and disappeared from Draco's view. This had certainly been one of the strangest evenings she'd ever experienced. She couldn't believe she had spent so much time with Draco Malfoy, although she didn't know who he was. The really profound thing about this was that it really wasn't that bad.

Draco smiled and reflected on this evening. He had truly enjoyed his time with Hermione. As he processed this, his thoughts were interrupted when the Fat Lady in the portrait rudely asked what he was still doing standing there and that he should get back to where he belongs. Draco sneered at her and began to walk back to his dorm. He had a spring in his step as he walked back to his dorm. Draco felt that perhaps life at Hogwarts was going to be a bit more bearable. He looked forward to seeing Granger again. Who would've imagined they could possibly become friends?

After this night, it seemed that Draco seemed to pop up wherever Hermione was present. A friendship began to evolve; they began to partner up in the classes they shared, and even studied together at the library. Hermione found that it was nice to study with someone who was on the same wavelength as opposed to Ron, who never seemed to quite grasp why homework was so important.

As they spent more time together, Draco and Hermione opened up to each other. They spoke about everything, including their personal lives. It was the last week of November and they were having one of these conversations in the library. It had been over an hour since their homework was done and yet they were still at the table talking quietly. The library had always been a comforting place for Hermione and she was surprised when Draco admitted to her that he'd always found solace there too. She had turned towards a window and saw that it was getting dark; she would have to return to her dorm soon. As she was about to gather her belongings, Draco stopped her when he asked her a question.

"Hermione, I don't mean to pry. It's just that there have been so many rumors floating around about you and Ron Weasley. Were you hurt when he broke up with you?" Draco asked and hoped he hadn't crossed any lines.

Hermione began to laugh and shook her head. "Draco, if only you knew. Ron and I had a mutual breakup not long after the war ended. How can I describe this? Do you know how it is when you've always imagined what it would be like to finally get with someone you've always liked, even loved, and when you do, it's a letdown. I mean Ron is great and we're still friends. He's going to make some witch very happy someday, but it won't be me."

"Wow, people at this school truly have no clue. I know exactly what you're talking about. Well at least you have the option of dating others. My bride has already been chosen for me," Draco said with a rueful smile.

"Merlin, pureblood families are still arranging marriages? If you don't mind me asking, who do you have to marry?" Hermione asked amazed at how much she and Draco were divulging to each other.

"Her name is Astoria Greengrass, she's Daphne Greengrass' younger sister. After the war, her parents decided that she should attend the Beauxbatons Academy. She's there now and lives with Daphne and her new husband, some French count. We've met a few times and she's a lovely girl, but Hermione, I know absolutely nothing about her. I probably know more about you," Draco chuckled, but a sad expression came over his face.

Hermione laughed softly and patted his hand. "You have to admit that it's pretty weird that you and I have become friends and are actually confiding in each other. Do you and Astoria write to each other? Maybe you can get to know her more through letters. Hey, the Yuletide Ball is coming up. Did you ask her to be your date?"

Draco nodded. "I tried writing letters and that was a disaster. I hate to say this, but her letters were so short and seemed a bit shallow. I did ask her to the Yuletide Ball, but she said that she had plans for that evening. I suppose I'll see her over the Christmas holidays."

"I'm sure she's probably very busy. She's probably still adjusting to being at a new school and all. It'll be better when you see her over the holidays, I'm sure," Hermione replied and couldn't help feeling bad for Draco. She couldn't imagine being stuck in an arranged marriage. As she looked at him and saw his downcast expression, Hermione went over to his side of the table where they were sitting.

Draco watched her and was taken aback when she put her arms around him. "You need a hug Draco," she said. After getting over the initial shock of her action, Draco put his arms around her and hugged her back. They stayed this way for a few minutes; Hermione patting his back while Draco closed his eyes and savored her touch.

Hermione gently pulled away from him and smiled. Draco smiled back and brushed her cheek with his hand. She liked the way his hand felt but she was beginning to feel a little nervous. Something was happening between them. Hermione bit her bottom lip and was about to return to her side of the table, when Draco pulled her to him. He kissed her gently and when she didn't resist, his kissing became more urgent, fervent with need.

It was at that moment that Hermione realized she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Draco looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire. She stared back at him, breathless.

"What just happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what came over me Hermione. I can't explain it; it just felt right. You must think I'm such a git. Here I am telling you about Astoria and then I'm kissing you. Fuck! I'm so confused Hermione. I'm really attracted to you, but I've made a commitment to Astoria," he said as he ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

Hermione was really attracted to Draco too, but she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why they kissed. "I don't think you're a git Draco. Maybe we turned to each other for comfort. We can forget this happened, it was just a random thing and doesn't mean anything. I still want us to be friends." She was lying through her teeth about this being random. It was so much more than that. Deep down she knew it and so did Draco.

Draco nodded. "Thanks for understanding Hermione. I think I'll go back to my dorm now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. They gathered their belongings and left the library.

A few days later when they were studying for a Potions test, it happened again. It was late, Draco and Hermione were the last ones to leave the library. As they were walking back to their respective dorms, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his book sack and turned towards Hermione. She was in the middle of a sentence when he pushed her against a wall and kissed her again. She kissed him back and this time she ran her fingers in his soft hair while Draco let out a soft moan.

When they came up for air, Draco smiled. "I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss the other night."

"Draco. We need to stop doing this, it's so wrong," Hermione started to say but Draco interrupted her.

"Maybe that's why I want to kiss you. This wasn't supposed to happen between us, but Hermione I can't stop thinking about you," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Do you realize how crazy this is? You're practically engaged to Astoria Greengrass and here you are with me, a muggleborn. I bet once you go home for the holidays and see her, you'll forget about me," Hermione replied, trying to be reasonable, but it was difficult with Draco lightly nibbling her ear.

"Everything has changed since the war. My parents can't seem to grasp that; they still want to hold on to these arcane pureblood ideas, like arranged marriages. I don't think it's crazy at all that I'm so attracted to you. Maybe this is meant to be Hermione," Draco whispered.

Hermione felt an involuntary shiver of delight run down her spine as his words caressed her ear. "I understand where you're coming from, but that doesn't change the fact about you and Astoria. I feel like I'm having a fling with a married man."

"Can't we forget about what I'll be facing once I finish school? Would it be too much to ask if I enjoyed my last months of freedom with you?" Draco asked and held his breath, wondering what Hermione would say.

She was torn. Hermione knew the right thing to do was to run in the other direction from Draco, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Letting her heart overrule her sensible brain, she thought that what Draco asked wasn't too farfetched. They could have a fling and no one would have to know about it. Once they finished Hogwarts, he'd go on to his new life and she'd go to hers, whatever that was going to be.

"I'm willing to do this Draco, but if anyone finds out, that's it. I don't want to run into any problems with your family or my friends."

"This is going to be great Hermione," he said as his face lit up. Hermione had to smile when she saw his expression; he was like a little kid in a candy shop.

As Draco led her into an empty classroom, her voice of reason was screaming for her to go back to her dorm and leave him alone, but it faded away once they entered the classroom and Draco began kissing her again. She knew this was wrong, but no had to know about this little indiscretion. She was just having fun during her last year of school.

The next few weeks leading to the Yuletide Ball and the holiday break were the best times of Draco's life. Hermione made him feel so alive; life wasn't mundane and routine anymore. He looked forward to the end of the school day, when he would meet her in the same empty classroom. It was their special place. On weekends, they spent time with their friends during the day, but at night they'd meet in the classroom.

There times together were getting more heated with each meeting. It was Saturday and a week before the Yuletide Ball. When Hermione met Draco in their "room," he had transfigured a few of the desks into a bed. Draco led her to it and they sat down. They started kissing and it wasn't long before Draco's hands were under her sweater, fondling her breasts.

This is how it had been the last few weeks. Hermione always managed to stop Draco before he put his hands underneath her school skirt or tried to unbutton her pants. This night, however, was different. She had decided that she was going to let him go a little further.

As his hands traveled her breasts to the waistband of the skirt Hermione was wearing, Draco waited for her hands to push his away, but she didn't. She continued to kiss him. He tentatively reached under her skirt and his fingers ran along the edge of her panties. He gently pushed her panties to one side and stifled a moan as his fingers brushed her soft, smooth folds. This was so much more than he'd hoped for, he didn't think she'd let him get that far. He parted her lips and ran his thumb over her. She was so wet. Draco felt his erection get harder than ever. She moaned in his mouth and he felt her push against his hand. He was in awe; Hermione wanted this as much as he did.

Draco inserted one finger into her and couldn't believe how hot and tight she was. The thought of him being inside of her was almost too much to bear as he fingered her. They continued kissing for a few minutes, until Hermione began to whimper softly and buck her hips against his hand. Draco looked at her with hooded eyes and inserted another finger, while his thumb massaged her clit. He watched as she threw her head back and moaned as he brought her to a climax that shuddered through her whole body.

Draco slowly removed his fingers and thumb, bringing them to his mouth. He sucked each digit as Hermione caught her breath. When he was done, he pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss.

"Did you enjoy that? Merlin, Hermione you're so wet and you feel so good. I want you so badly and you are so delectable. Who knew it would be like this between us," Draco said seductively as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Draco, no one has ever made me feel like this. How about I make you feel as good as I do?" Hermione asked with a sexy smirk as her hand moved down to the bulge in his pants. Draco gasped as her hand rubbed over his crotch. He watched as she unbuckled his pants and then did a quick wandless charm, freeing his cock from its confines.

Draco watched as Hermione tentatively touched him and then wrapped her hand around his long and thick penis. His breath caught as she began to give him a handjob. He had been with a few girls who had given him hand jobs, but it was nothing compared to the sensation he was feeling from Hermione's soft hand rubbing him. He was on his back, resting on his elbows, drinking in the sight of the Gryffindor princess giving him pleasure.

All of a sudden, Hermione removed her hand. Draco groaned in frustration; he was so close, why did she stop? This soon changed when Hermione gave him a seductive smile and proceeded to take him in her mouth. Draco felt as if he had died and gone to paradise. This was so much more than he expected.

This was definitely out of the ordinary for Hermione. She had only done this one other time; she and Ron had been experimenting and he begged her for a blowjob. It was awkward and quick because Ron was so excited, he came right after she had taken him in her mouth. Draco had more control, but she knew he was getting close when she heard his breath quicken. She licked his shaft up and down a few more times.

"I'm so close love, so close," Draco groaned. Hermione slowly moved her mouth away and began to stroke him with her hand. He couldn't hold back any longer as her soft hand jerked him off. He came in short, hot heavy spurts all over her hand and the bed. As he caught his breath, he sat up and looked at Hermione. This had been the most amazing, intense night ever. Draco had a good feeling that if he ever had intercourse with her it was going to be nothing short of incredible.

They performed a cleaning charm and the mess Draco had made disappeared. Hermione smoothed down her skirt and took an elastic band from her pocket. She put her hair up in a loose bun and watched as Draco transfigured the bed back into desks. He smiled at her as he adjusted his pants and buckled his belt.

Hermione loved to watch him. Merlin, he had such a beautiful smile. When Draco was done, he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you Hermione. Tonight was amazing," he said and kissed her.

"Right back at you Draco," she replied softly as she kissed him back. After a few moments, she pulled away. "I better get back to my dorm. It's getting late and I know Filch is roaming the halls."

Draco nodded and sighed. He hated this part of their time together. "Do you want me to walk back with you?" He knew what her answer was going to be, but he asked anyway.

Hermione shook her head. "It's best if I go back alone. I don't want to start any rumors about you and me. Can you imagine that getting back to your family?"

"I understand. Goodnight," Draco said softly as he kissed her one more time.

"Goodnight Draco. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said as she left the classroom. So far, their classmates didn't suspect anything was going on between them. A few eyebrows were raised when they began to work together in their classes, but Headmistress McGonagall stressed that the different houses needed to work together, so the other students assumed that was what Draco and Hermione were doing.

Draco waited a few moments, then he walked out. As he walked back to his dorm, he couldn't stop replaying in his mind what had occurred that evening. He looked forward to their next meeting.

As Hermione walked back to her mind, she went over tonight's events. She wasn't sure what had come over her; Draco made her feel so good and uninhibited.

The following week leading up to the evening of the Yuletide Ball went by quickly. Draco and Hermione weren't able to meet in their special place because they were too busy taking mid-terms. They were both relieved when Friday arrived. They, as well as the rest of the student body, took their last exam that morning and then they were off for the holiday.

The 1st-3rd years left to go home for the holidays. The 4th-7th years who were attending the Yuletide Ball that evening stayed behind and were leaving the next morning.

As soon as they were done with their exams, Ginny and Hermione spent the afternoon getting ready for the ball. Ginny helped Hermione with her hair and makeup. When she was done, she looked at Hermione in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you accepted Seamus' invitation. You've been working so hard this year; you need to have some fun. I feel like I haven't seen you at all these past few weeks because you're always in the library."

Hermione nodded and hoped she wasn't blushing. Ginny would be mortified if she knew what she was doing. "Thanks Ginny. I think tonight is going to be nice. I'm looking forward to it. Wow, I like the way you made my eyes stand out!"

"Just a little trick with the eyeliner. Seamus will be proud to have you on his arm. Do you think there's any possibility that this date tonight might evolve into something?" Ginny asked slyly.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "No, so don't get some romantic notions of Seamus and I having double dates with you and Harry. I think Seamus is wonderful, but I don't see this going beyond being friends."

"Thought I'd check," Ginny replied and giggled. They continued their chat while they dressed for the dance. Before they knew it, their dates were there to escort them to the Great Hall.

Draco took one last look in the mirror and adjusted his immaculate dress robes. He hadn't planned on attending the Ball, but he knew Hermione was going to be there so he decided to go. Blaise had offered to set him up with a 5th-year Slytherin witch, but Draco preferred going solo. He knew he had no right to feel this way, but it irked him that Hermione was going with Seamus. Sighing, he walked out of his room and made his way to the Great Hall. He had no idea how this evening was going to go. He had sent an owl to Hermione earlier asking that she meet him in their classroom later that evening. Hermione had sent one back letting him know that she would do her best to meet with him before they left for the holidays.

The Great Hall was decorated in a Winter Wonderland theme, with ice sculptures and Christmas trees with different colored lights. When she and Seamus walked into the hall, Hermione looked around with awe. The Hall had never looked more beautiful. As Seamus escorted her to a table where their friends were seated, Hermione couldn't help thinking that she would have loved to share this experience with Draco. Seamus pulled her chair out for her. When she smiled and thanked him, she saw Draco staring at her from across the room. She gave him a brief smile and he smiled back, but turned away. He couldn't stand seeing her with Seamus.

Headmistress McGonagall gave a short speech, telling them to enjoy the dance and behave like responsible young adults. With that, the wizarding band, The Weird Sisters, began to play. Hermione danced with Seamus a few times and then walked around the Hall, visiting with classmates. She had no idea that Seamus, along with a few other wizards from other houses had spiked the punch and were getting plastered. Hermione was talking to Luna and Neville when a slow song came on. She felt a hand on her waist and turned to see Seamus. He led her to the dance floor and pulled Hermione close. She gently pushed away from him, but he held her tightly.

"Do you have any idea of how hot you look tonight?" Seamus whispered in her ear and spittle flew from his mouth and landed on her cheek.

"Seamus, have you been drinking?" Hermione asked sharply when the fumes of whiskey assaulted her nostrils. She was disgusted.

"Just a wee bit love," Seamus replied and chuckled. Not long after this, he began to feel dizzy. "Hermione I think I need to get some air. I'm going to be sick."

"Great. Come on, let's get out of here before McGonagall sees you're drunk," Hermione hissed and dragged him off of the dance floor. She thanked Merlin that they were able to exit the Great Hall without Seamus throwing up.

Draco watched them leave and followed. He kept his distance and saw that Hermione brought Seamus to the nearest lavatory. She was waiting outside of it when Draco approached her. Hermione gave a start when she felt someone lightly touch her arm.

"Oh Draco, it's you! You gave me a scare," Hermione chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Is everything okay here?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Seamus and some other guys spiked the punch. I think he drank a little too much of it. He's sick to his stomach. I'm waiting for him so I can bring him back to the dorm."

At that moment, Seamus stumbled out, his hair askew and eyes glassy. Draco and Hermione supported him as they walked back to Gryffindor's dorm. When they arrived, Hermione gave the password and they brought Seamus into the Common Room. He promptly passed out on one of the sofas and began to snore.

Hermione looked at Draco and gave a small laugh as she gestured towards Seamus. "My date for the evening."

Draco laughed quietly and took her hand. They left Gryffindor's dorm and headed to their classroom. When they made it there, Hermione walked in first and was not prepared for the sight that awaited her. There were lit candles everywhere, giving the dark, somewhat gloomy room a soft glow. She looked at Draco and he smiled. He wanted this evening to be perfect.

"You looked beautiful tonight Hermione. You were the prettiest witch there," Draco said softly as he removed her wrap from her shoulders. He kissed her bare shoulders. "I wanted to do that all night," he said as he began to undo the laces on the back of her dress.

Hermione didn't say anything as he continued to undress her. When her dress was pooled around her feet, she gingerly stepped out of it. She stood before Draco clad only in a navy strapless bra and matching thong underwear. He ran his fingers lightly over her curves and kissed her.

She helped him undress and they stood in their underwear, making out, both enjoying the sensation of their bare skin touching. Draco led her to the bed in the center of the room and they continued kissing. Hermione never noticed her bra had been removed until she felt Draco's mouth on her breasts. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his soft hair as he gently suckled each breast. Hermione felt his hands move down to her panties. Draco sat up and gently pulled them off. He took in Hermione's bared body and licked his lips.

"You're perfect," he whispered as he removed his boxers. He lay beside her and pulled her to him. They kissed for a few more minutes and explored each other's bodies. Draco moved on top of Hermione and parted her legs with his knees. She felt his hard length against her thigh. Hermione braced herself for what was going to happen next. She was ready and she wanted him to make love to her.

Draco kissed her neck and moved to her ear. "I hated seeing you with Finnegan tonight. I'm glad he got drunk and passed out. You're all mine now."

Hermione shivered as his chest hair caressed her breasts. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to move forward. As he was met with resistance, it dawned on Draco; was Hermione a virgin? Draco moved from her and gave her a concerned look.

"Hermione, is this your first time?"

"Sort of. Ron and I had tried, but we never got this far. That's pathetic, huh?" Hermione replied as she sat up.

"As much as I want to, we don't have to do this," Draco said.

Hermione considered this for a few minute and then reached for Draco. "I want to Draco. I want it to be you for my first time."

Draco moved on top of her and kissed her softly. "Let me know if it hurts and we'll stop."

Nodding, Hermione kissed him back and waited for him. Casting a contraceptive spell, Draco positioned himself and pushed into her until he felt her hymen break. He had to pace himself because she was so tight and it felt wonderful. He felt terrible when he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes because of the pain. Draco kissed them away as he slowly thrust into her.

"Are you okay love? I'll stop," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't stop. I'm adjusting to this and it feels better," she whispered. She ran her hands over his smooth back and closed her eyes. As she became more comfortable, she started to move with him. Draco pulled her to him and they moved together.

Draco was in ecstasy. He could not get over that Hermione was still a virgin and that he was her first. As he continued to make love to her, he could feel his release coming. Grateful for the contraceptive charm, Draco groaned out her name as he came inside of her.

He slowly slid out of her and moved to his side of the bed. Draco pulled Hermione to him where she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

Draco looked at her, as he caught his breath. "That was incredible Hermione."

"Thanks Draco," Hermione replied as she nuzzled his chest. They slept for about an hour and when they woke up, Draco made love to her again, only this time she reached her climax too.

It was soon time for them to get back to their dorms. Draco and Hermione dreaded this moment. When they were dressed, Draco turned to Hermione.

"It's going to be strange not seeing you until we return to school. I have to tell you, these past few weeks have been great."

"You'll be so busy with Astoria, you won't have time to think about me," Hermione said lightly, but deep down she really hoped he was going to miss her.

"I doubt that. Hermione, I hope you don't have any regrets about tonight," Draco whispered as he hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I don't regret anything Draco. If I'd had any doubts, I wouldn't have let it get that far. We better go, we only have a few hours before we have to leave," Hermione said softly.

Draco kissed her one more time and watched her leave. As he walked to his dorm, he couldn't stop thinking about all that had transpired.

As Hermione walked back to her dorm, she felt a dull ache in her center. She smiled because it was a reminder of what she and Draco had done.

**In the next chapter, Hermione will continue to tell her story to Elena. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Try Not To Think About Yesterday**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. As I was writing this chapter, I was listening to the song "Linger," by The Cranberries.**

**Flashback Cont'd-Hogwarts-Hermione & Draco**

Hermione snuck back into her dorm and was grateful that the Fat Lady had fallen asleep. As she walked through the Common Room, she was relieved to see that Seamus was no longer on the couch. She felt a little guilty for leaving him there and taking off with Draco, but what was she supposed to do? Seamus had been as drunk as a skunk. When she was in her room, Hermione undressed and changed into a nightgown. She climbed into her bed, but was too keyed up to sleep. She couldn't believe what had just happened with Draco. When they became friends, she never imagined it would lead to this. Hermione tried to push the thought out of her head, but she couldn't stop thinking of how caring Draco was when he found out it was her first time and the way it felt in his arms. His tender touch… Why did something that was so wrong feel so right?

Draco made it back to his dorm without incident. As he removed his dress robes, he caught a whiff of Hermione's perfume and it made him smile. This night had been amazing and he still couldn't get over that Hermione gave herself to him. He thought about how beautiful she was and how she trusted him. Draco hated that he was not going to see her for approximately two weeks. A weird feeling of foreboding came over him as he remembered that Astoria and her family were going to be staying at Malfoy Manor. He dreaded the thought of having to entertain Astoria over the holidays. It still boggled his mind that this virtual stranger was going to become his wife. Draco climbed into his bed and his mind turned back to Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Deep down he knew what they were doing was wrong, but when he was with Hermione, she made him forget about everything else.

The following morning arrived quickly. Hermione only had a few hours of sleep, but she woke up feeling refreshed. When she went into her bathroom for a quick shower, she looked at her reflection in the mirror over the lavatory. She knew it was silly, but she always wondered if she would look different after losing her virginity. As she looked into the mirror, she smiled because she still looked the same, but she was definitely not the same inside. A part of her wanted to tell Ginny, but Gin would never understand. This was something that would stay between her and Draco.

Hermione's bags had already been magically transported onto the train, so when she was dressed, she made her way to the Common Room. She was met by Ginny and they walked to the platform together. Ginny chattered about how fun the Ball was and how everyone loved her dress. Hermione listened, nodded, and smiled. When they arrived at the platform, she spotted Seamus and Dean. When Seamus saw Hermione, he walked up to her and had a sheepish expression.

"Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for last night. The last thing I remember is dancing with you and then I woke up in our Common Room. Thanks for getting me away from the Ball before McGonagall caught me. Some Hufflepuff overdid it with spiking the punch! All I can say is thank Merlin for hangover potions," he told her as soon as she was within earshot.

"It's fine Seamus. Let's just say it was a memorable evening," Hermione replied with a small smile and thought about Draco. As she said this, she saw Draco walking by with Blaise Zabini. He caught her eye and nodded. She gave a slight nod back and her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel a slight blush coming on and hoped no one noticed.

Draco was really starting to become aggravated because of the way he and Hermione had to treat each other in front of their peers. He knew what they'd agreed to, that no one could know just how close their friendship was, but would it be so bad if they sat together on the train, as friends? Draco's heart also started beating faster when he saw her and immediately he thought about the night before. He couldn't stand that Seamus was speaking to her. Again, the rational side of his personality knew he had no right to feel this way. There was no way he and Hermione could be together. But why did it feel so right when they were? It took every bit of self-restraint he had to walk past her, pretending that they were nothing more than casual acquaintances. As they boarded the train, he could feel Blaise looking at him. When they found an empty compartment and settled in, Blaise's head was cocked and he was still staring at Draco.

"What the hell Zabini? Did I suddenly grow horns or something?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk.

Blaise chuckled and slowly shook his head. "No, nothing different about that ugly mug of yours. What's going on with you and Granger? She could barely look at you and she was turning pink. Uh huh, all those late nights studying. I know you too well Draco, you wouldn't be spending that much time with a bint just to go over homework. I must admit I can't blame you, Granger is rather fetching."

"Granger isn't some random bint. She's one of the most intelligent witches I've ever encountered and yes, she is attractive," Draco replied in a tight voice. Damn that Blaise Zabini. Leave it to him to figure out that there was something between him and Hermione.

"No reason to get your knickers in a twist mate. Like I said, I don't blame you for having a fling with Granger. You better get it while you can, because your arse is off the market when you graduate from Hogwarts. Are Astoria and her family staying at the Manor for the holidays?" Blaise asked. Blaise had found out about Astoria after Draco got tired of him trying to set him up with different girls.

Draco raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Blaise, you can't say anything about Granger to anyone, especially Pansy. I'm begging you to keep this quiet. If this gets out, her reputation is ruined and I don't even want to think about the reaction of my parents."

"Whoa, this sounds more than some casual fling. Dray, do you have feelings for her?" Blaise asked and his eyebrows rose when Draco silently nodded. "What are you going to do? You know that you won't be able to see her when Hogwarts ends."

"You think I don't know all that Blaise? I know it's wrong, but I can't stay away from her. We still have a few months until school ends. Who knows? Granger might hate me by that time," Draco joked weakly.

Blaise let out a low whistle. "I would not want to be in your shoes for anything in the world mate. I'm glad my mum isn't into that arranged marriage crap. Hell, she's too busy working on husband #3, she doesn't have time to find a wife for me," he chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. He initially thought that he was going to give Draco a bit of gentle ribbing for being friends with Granger. Blaise never imagined that his friend had fallen for the pretty Gryffindor.

"So can I count on you not to say anything?" Draco asked.

"Of course Dray. I'll take this to the grave," Blaise said solemnly. Draco nodded and he knew that his friend wouldn't betray his confidence. They had been friends for a long time and had been through a lot together.

Draco was about to say something else when Pansy walked into the compartment. She plopped down next to Blaise and looked at the two young men. "Did I interrupt something? Oh, wait a second I know what this is all about," she said smugly.

For a fleeting moment, Draco thought that one of Hogwarts biggest gossips had found out about him and Hermione. He was relieved when Pansy asked if they were talking about all of the guys who had gotten so drunk at the Ball the night before. Blaise gave him a small smile and began to talk to Pansy as Draco pretended to listen, but his mind was on Hermione.

Thankfully Hermione's ride back to King's Cross station wasn't nearly as intense as Draco's conversation with Blaise. She was sharing a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Ginny was talking about Harry and speculating if she was going to get engaged over the holidays. Hermione absently listened to Ginny's chatter and looked out of the window at the passing scenery. She had her own fleeting thoughts at the moment. She couldn't help thinking that maybe this was just a one-time thing with her and Draco. Probably when they'd return from the holidays, whatever was happening between them would fizzle out. Despite all this, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about how much she enjoyed being with him. It wasn't just a physical attraction; Draco was unlike any guy she'd met before. They were so compatible. She was shaken out of these thoughts when Ginny addressed her directly.

"Earth to Hermione, you look like you're a million kilometers away," Ginny said and giggled.

"I'm sorry Gin, I was thinking about an assignment. What were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"Could you stop thinking about school for a few seconds? I've never known someone to study so much. Anyway, I was saying that it would be fun to get together in London one night on our break. I was telling Luna and Neville, along with _you_ that I'll send an owl with the details," Ginny replied as she scrutinized her friend. She noticed that Hermione had been quiet for most of the train ride; she just sat with a serene smile on her face and stared out of the window. There was something different about Hermione's demeanor, it was very subtle, but Ginny was a very astute witch. There was no way Hermione was thinking about an assignment that intensely.

"That sounds fun Gin. I'll look out for your owl," Hermione said as the train slowly came to a stop. They had arrived at King's Cross station.

"Okay. We'll talk more when you come to the Burrow for Christmas," Ginny answered as everyone got up to leave the train.

When they descended from the train, Harry was waiting. Ginny jumped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss. Hermione smiled as she watched this. One would think that Ginny hadn't seen Harry in months, but they had just been together the night before at the Ball. Ron stood off to the side and gave Hermione a small salute.

As soon as Ginny was done with Harry, Hermione gave him and Ron a hug before she left to find her parents, who were picking her up. As she walked away she told them that she would see them soon at the Burrow. As Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they started to walk away, she looked back at Hermione. Ginny wondered what was going on with her friend.

Draco's mother Narcissa was there to greet him when he arrived at the station. As he walked up to her, Narcissa moved aside and there was Astoria. The young girl smiled and waved to him. Draco put on what he hoped was a convincing smile on his face. This was totally unexpected.

"Darling, look who wanted to surprise you!" Narcissa exclaimed as she motioned towards Astoria.

"This certainly is a surprise. How have you been Astoria?" Draco asked politely. Astoria was a truly beautiful girl, with her lustrous dark brown hair that was coiffed to perfection, and green eyes. Her makeup was expertly applied and her suit, almost identical to the one Narcissa was wearing, showed off her slim physique. As lovely as she was, Draco felt nothing when he looked upon her.

"Très magnifique Draco! You're looking well," Astoria replied as she looked him over. She hadn't been too thrilled about having to spend the holidays with the Malfoys, but as she took in Draco's good looks maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He seemed to be taller and broader in the shoulders since the last time she'd seen him over a year ago.

In all honesty, Astoria was about as happy as Draco when she found out that her parents and his had arranged a marriage between them. She knew it was coming but she held out a bit of hope that perhaps she would've been able to find someone on her own. Since that wasn't going to happen, Astoria decided to make the best of the situation. At least she wasn't being married off to someone much older. She shuddered inwardly when she thought about one of her classmates at Beauxbatons. The girl had to marry a man who was almost 40 years older than she is, so Astoria was thankful that Draco was only two years older.

"Oh, don't you two look adorable! Come, come, let's get back to the Manor, we have lots to do," Narcissa said as she looked at her son and Astoria. She walked briskly to the apparation area that was located around a corner while Draco and Astoria followed her.

Just before Draco rounded the corner, he looked back towards the station and saw Hermione. She gave him a small smile and then turned to meet her parents. His heart caught as he smiled back and for a moment, he thought about ditching his mother and Astoria. He knew that would've been crazy, so he sighed and pasted a fake smile on his face as he caught up to them at the apparation point.

Hermione watched from a distance, seeing Draco being greeted by his mother and Astoria. How she could ever think that she could compete with a pureblood beauty like Astoria Greengrass, she thought as she took in the younger girl's perfect hair and makeup, and immaculate clothes. Even from where she was standing, Hermione's trained eye could see that Astoria's outfit was from one of the best wizard designer houses, just from the cut and fit. She was about to turn away to go to where her parents were waiting, when Draco turned and looked at her. Her heart began to pound quickly and she gave him a small smile. She couldn't describe it, but she was strangely relieved when Draco smiled back. For that brief moment, it was as if they were the only two people in the station, both of them not even beginning to fathom the connection that existed between them.

Hearing her name being called, Hermione walked over to her parents. They hugged her tightly and then they left the station. As Hermione rode back with her parents to their home, she answered their questions about school, but her mind kept drifting back to Draco.

The next few days were excruciating for Draco as he pretended to be interested in Astoria's musings about Beauxbatons and latest fads for young witches. He was so relieved when she and her family left a few days after Christmas. They were going to a ski resort in the Alps, which was owned by Astoria's mother's family. Astoria had begged Draco to join them, but he was able to fend her off by saying he had a huge Potions assignment due when he returned to school. She gave him her prettiest pout which would've turned other wizards into puddles of mush, but it had no effect on Draco. Astoria was disappointed but figured it would be better once Draco wasn't distracted by schoolwork. As far as she was concerned, they would have many more times to get to know each other. She remained optimistic, yet Astoria couldn't help thinking of the slight possibility that Draco just might not be attracted to her. Whenever she tried to have a conversation he was polite, yet she could sense that he was distant, as if his mind was focused on something else. She quickly tossed that idea out of her head, musing that she was overreacting. As she and her family left Malfoy Manor, her mind turned to what she was going to do once they arrived at the resort. She couldn't wait to hit the different shops with her mother and Daphne.

Draco was in a much better mood now that Astoria was gone. He was alone in the house, except for a few house elves. His parents had left for their villa in Italy to ring in the New Year there. They had wanted Draco to accompany them, but he gave them the same excuse about a school assignment. He was relieved when they seemed to accept that and didn't question him further.

He wondered if he should send an owl to Hermione; he really wanted to see her. It still bothered him that she had to see him with Astoria at the train station. Draco had no idea how he was going to handle this. Astoria was going to be his wife and he couldn't stand the thought of it. Why did Hermione have to be a muggleborn? It was all so unfair; the dated traditions of pureblood families. Who said he had to marry a pureblood witch? Who started all of these stupid pureblood social conventions? Deep down he knew that it was useless to question all of this and it was easier to go along with it, but it was so fucking unfair. Hermione was all he could think about. Maybe it was a lust thing and they would end up hating each other, who knows? But Draco wanted to know what it was like to have a choice. He wanted to be in charge of his destiny, not his parents or the Greengrasses.

As his mind processed this, there was a knocking on his bedroom window. He smiled when he recognized Blaise's owl. He let the bird in, giving it access to water. He fed it a few treats while he retrieved the message. When he opened the note and read it, Draco smiled.

_Dray!_

_Bored out of my mind! How about checking out Potent, the dance club in Diagon Alley with me tonight? My mum took off for Paris this morning with her latest beau, so I have the house to myself. Bring Astoria, this would give you a chance to hang out away from the parents._

_B._

Draco shook his head and chuckled as he scribbled a reply:

_Blaise,_

_I'm flying solo too. Parents and Astoria are gone. I'll tell you about that when I see you. Potent sounds great. Shall I meet you at your house at about 7:30 pm?_

_D. _

After sending this message, Draco went downstairs to have a glass of water. About 10 minutes later, there was a pecking on the kitchen window. He let Blaise's owl in and unfastened the reply.

_This is working out better than I thought! 7:30 sounds good, we can grab dinner and then head to the club._

_Later,_

_B._

With his parents, as well as Astoria being gone, Draco felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He actually did work on his assignment that was due when they returned to Hogwarts. It was almost completed when he noticed the time and saw that it was almost 6 pm. He put his homework aside and prepared for his evening out with Blaise. He couldn't describe it, but Draco felt a tingle of anticipation as he got ready. He was really looking forward to this.

Hermione split her time with her parents and friends for the Christmas holidays. She spent a quiet Christmas Eve with her parents. Her mother prepared a roast with all of the trimmings, which was one of Hermione's favorite meals. They exchanged gifts afterwards and then watched a Christmas special on the telly. It was all very calm and relaxing, but Hermione's mind kept getting distracted by thoughts of what Draco was doing at the moment.

She spent Christmas Day at the Burrow and it was a scene of complete bedlam, but Hermione loved it. There was always so much happening and all of the family was there, even Charlie Weasley who spent most of his time in Romania working with dragons. Lavender was there too, and was in good spirits. She no longer shot dirty looks towards Hermione; she finally accepted that Hermione was a friend of the Weasley family and would probably always be a part of their lives.

The day was spent indulging in Molly's amazing spread of food and opening gifts. Ginny's speculation about becoming engaged was correct; Harry proposed to her after they had lunch. Hermione wiped away a few tears as she watched Ginny accept Harry's ring and Harry pulled her into his arms. She smiled when she turned and saw Lavender wipe away a few tears too. Lavender actually gave her a small smile in return. As Hermione congratulated the happy couple along with everyone else, she couldn't help thinking if she would ever receive a proposal like that. Definitely not from Draco, her conscience nagged. Hermione sucked it up and pushed that thought from her head. She enjoyed the rest of the day and it wasn't until she was in bed later that evening that she allowed her thoughts to roam back to Draco.

She had completed her assignment for school and spent the next few days catching up on her reading. Hermione also sketched a few designs and completed a few outfits. She daydreamed about maybe having her own shop one day. Hermione filled her days with sewing and books. This kept her mind occupied, so she didn't dwell on a certain someone.

A few days after Christmas, she heard a knocking on the living room window of her parents' home. It was Ginny's owl, Petunia, a gift from Harry. Hermione let the small white owl in and gave it a few treats as she read the message.

_Hermione,_

_We're getting together at the club Potent in Diagon Alley tonight. There's a bunch of us meeting at Grimmauld Place at 7:00 pm. We're having dinner and then we'll hit the club. I'm not taking no for an answer! Make sure you wear one of your hottest outfits and I'll see you!_

_Xxoo,_

_G._

Hermione chuckled when as she wrote out her reply. When Ginny had first mentioned going out to a club, she wasn't too thrilled, but now Hermione found that she was looking forward to going out. It was going to be fun getting out of the house and hang out with friends outside of school.

Later, Hermione sighed as she looked over her appearance in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Wearing a short fitted long-sleeved black body-con dress with sheer overlays and black peep-toe heels, she wondered if maybe the dress was too risqué. She and Ginny had seen a dress like it in a muggle magazine a few weeks before. It was a simple design and Hermione was able to put it together easily. Gin had told her that it would look great on her frame and Hermione had to agree that it did accentuate her curves. She had decided to wear her hair down and liked the way it fell in smooth rivulets down her back. Her makeup was light but she accentuated her eyes a little more, the way Ginny had for the Ball. Hermione pulled on her coat and picked up a small clutch as she left her bedroom. She said goodbye to her parents and told them not to wait up since she was spending the night with Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded and told her to have a nice time.

She went to an alley near her parents' home and made sure no one was around as she apparated to Grimmauld Place. When she arrived, Hermione was surprised to see a houseful of her friends. She waved to Luna and Neville as she walked into the dining room. She also saw that Seamus, Dean, and his date Pavarti Patil were joining them for the evening too. Hermione felt a small pit of disappointment as Seamus waved happily to her. It was quite obvious that they were all meant to be paired off. She knew Ginny had set this up and meant well, so she would have to make the best of it.

"Hey Hermione, you look great! I saved a seat for you. This is going to be so much fun. Have you ever been to Potent?" he asked as Hermione sat next to him.

"Thanks Seamus. No, this will be my first time at Potent," she replied and smiled at everyone at the table, including Ginny and Harry, and Lavender and Ron.

"Brilliant, it'll be my first time there too. Look, I want to make it up to you after I was such a drunken slob at the Ball. I promise, I'm staying away from the alcohol," Seamus chuckled.

Hermione had to laugh. "It's okay Seamus really, but thanks." She watched as Seamus joked with everyone at the table and they all laughed. Why couldn't she fall for someone like him? It would be so much easier.

The dinner was very enjoyable and went well. Everyone was in good spirits as they left for Diagon Alley. Hermione was determined to have a nice time tonight.

Draco and Blaise had dinner at one of the more upscale restaurants in Diagon Alley, an Italian restaurant called Salvatore's. He enjoyed his meal with Blaise, but Draco's mind wandered as he looked at the other diners. It was mainly couples and most of them looked as if they were having a romantic dinner. He couldn't help thinking what it would be like to take Hermione out to a place like this. He knew it wasn't possible, but it was nice to think about it.

As the young men dined, Draco told Blaise how he had absolutely nothing in common with Astoria. Blaise lent a sympathetic ear and silently thanked Merlin that he was not in Draco's place. He never would've imagined Draco would be in such a predicament, having to marry a witch he barely knows, and then goes and falls in love with a muggleborn witch. His friend was truly in a quandary to which he had no immediate solution.

"Draco, why don't you try not to think about this tonight? Let's go have a few drinks at Potent and enjoy the view," Blaise said after listening to Draco pour his heart out.

"You're right. I apologize for burdening you with my problems," Draco replied.

"No worries mate. I'm always there if you need to talk," Blaise said.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Draco answered as he grabbed the check.

"Hey, you don't have to pick up the tab," Blaise protested but Draco held up his hand.

"You can get it next time," Draco said and smiled as he placed enough money for the meal and a generous tip on the table. Their waiter nodded and thanked them, wishing them a pleasant evening.

"Will do. Thanks Dray. Ready to head to Potent?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"Yeah, let's hit it," Draco said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Hermione and her friends walked into Potent at about 9:30 pm and there was already a crowd. As she looked around, Hermione figured this must be the latest hangout for the younger generation of wizards and witches in London. She recognized a few faces and waved as she and her party made their way to an empty table Ginny had spotted. She felt Seamus' hand on her back as they walked through the crowded room and she tried not to flinch away. Did Seamus think that they were now a couple? Hermione knew that she was going to have to take care of this because she definitely did not want to give Seamus the impression that she was now his girlfriend. It would be so unfair to him if she went along with this, especially since she viewed him only as a friend.

As soon as they were seated, a waitress came to the table and took their drink orders. As they waited, Ginny asked if anyone wanted to hit the dance floor with her. Hermione and the other young women joined her and danced to the latest Weird Sister's hit as the wizards watched. Hermione had no idea how closely she was being scrutinized.

Draco and Blaise had arrived at Potent at about 20 minutes past 9 pm. They were both surprised when they saw that there was a decent crowd. The young men were able to find a table and ordered drinks as they watched the action on the dance floor. When the waitress brought their drinks, Draco took a sip of his and scanned the room. He almost spit his drink out when he saw Hermione walk in with Seamus. He set his drink down on the table and watched stonily as Seamus led Hermione to a table, his hand on her back. Blaise followed his friend's gaze and sighed.

"Dude, do you want to go? There's nothing you can do about this. Maybe it's better this way. You should just make a clean break and move on," Blaise said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Blaise, she's so not into Seamus Finnegan. The night of the Ball she left Finnegan in Gryffindor's common room to be with me. It's all a farce," Draco replied as he continued to stare at Hermione.

"Wait a second. What happened the night of the Ball? Did something more happen than a heavy makeout session?" Blaise asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"No freaking way. You and Granger did the deed the other night? Damn, no wonder you're so uptight seeing her with Finnegan," Blaise said as he shook his head in disbelief. He thought that Draco and Hermione were just in the kissing and heavy petting stage; it blew him away that she and Draco had actually had sex.

Blaise also had to admit that Draco was probably right about how Hermione felt about Seamus because even from a distance, he could tell from Hermione's stiff posture that she wasn't comfortable with Seamus' hand on her back. "Well, it isn't as if you can go over there and claim her."

"No, we just have to meet in secret at Hogwarts like we're criminals. Damn it to hell Blaise, it's so hard to watch this. I want to be with her and I know Hermione feels the same, I know she does," Draco said, frustrated.

"What're you going to do? Tell Lucius and Cissy that you want to date a muggleborn? Let me know how that goes," Blaise chuckled. He knew how strongly the Malfoy's felt about upholding pureblood traditions. If Draco went against their wishes, he also knew that there would be very unpleasant consequences.

A dark look came over Draco. "Maybe I will. I'm so sick of being under my father's thumb and living by his rules. How can they expect me to spend the rest of my life with someone I barely know and feel absolutely no connection?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you Draco. I think you need to do some serious soul-searching and figure out what you want out of life. You do know that if you would go public with Hermione it is extremely likely that your family will disown you," Blaise stated.

Draco nodded. "That's exactly what would happen. It's so fucked up Blaise."

"Look, let's try to have some fun tonight. Your parents are out of town and so is my mum. Let's cut loose and forget about everything, even if it's just for a few hours. I've already spotted a witch. I suggest you do the same," Blaise said as he stood up to walk towards the bar.

Draco watched him walk away and decided Blaise was right, but it was going to difficult as all hell to watch Hermione with another guy. He sat for a few minutes and then saw Hermione on the dance floor with her friends. _Merlin, does she have any idea of how gorgeous she is and what she is doing to me,_ Draco thought as he watched her throw her head back and laugh as she did a silly dance move. As he watched her, she turned and looked straight at him.

"Look, I can do the washing machine," Hermione as she gyrated. Her friends laughed and began to mimic her dance move. As she was spinning around, she saw Draco sitting at a table across from the dance floor. Her breath caught as their eyes met. She stopped dancing and told her friends that she was going to get a drink.

"Okay, but come back soon and show us some more of those muggle moves," Ginny said over the music and giggled.

Hermione smiled and nodded, but as soon as she was out of view from her friends, she let out the breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe Draco was here. A part of her was excited, yet her more sensible side knew that she just couldn't ditch Seamus and her friends. She walked back to the table and sat near Seamus, who grinned at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Worked up a thirst out there, huh?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure did. I'm about to go back out there, but I need to powder my nose first. Excuse me Seamus."

"Sure Hermione. Save a few of dances for me," Seamus replied and kept grinning.

"You bet Seamus," Hermione said as she walked away from the table and searched for the ladies room.

Seamus watched her walk away and seemed to be mesmerized by the sway of her hips, along with quite a few other wizards as Hermione walked by. Dean looked at his friend and chuckled. Seamus looked at him.

"I can't help it mate. Hermione is truly dazzling."

Blaise was chatting up a blonde blue-eyed witch at the bar when Hermione walked by. His eyebrows raised when he saw Draco stand from the table and walk in the direction she was going in. This was definitely turning into an interesting evening.

Draco knew this was his chance to talk to Hermione alone. He stayed a few meters behind her and watched as she entered the ladies room. There was a dimly lit corridor near the restrooms so this was where he waited.

Hermione walked into the spacious ladies room and headed for the mirrors. She had to wait a few moments since there were plenty of other witches freshening up their makeup. As soon as there was an available space, she grabbed it and put her bag on the counter. She took her lipstick out and put on a fresh coat. She sighed and debated on what she was going to do next. Hermione decided that she was going to stay with her friends and if Draco would approach her, she would tell him hello and that was it.

This all changed when she walked out of the restroom and felt someone pull her into a nearby corridor. She was taken by surprise and wondered if it was one of her friends acting silly. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing? What if my friends see," Hermione hissed as he pulled her towards him, but she also felt a thrill of excitement run through her.

"Hermione, what do you say we get out of here?" Draco replied huskily in her ear and let his lips caress it.

"Draco, what am I going to tell my friends? You can't expect me to just leave them here," Hermione said.

"I don't know, just tell them you don't feel well. I really want to see you," Draco said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Her former resolve was gone as she looked into his eyes. She was torn; she really wanted to be with Draco, but she also did not want to bail on her friends. "Draco, what about Astoria? I thought she was spending the holidays with you and your family."

"Astoria and her family left a few days ago and my parents are at their villa in Italy. I'm alone Hermione," Draco said softly as he took one of her hands and stroked it softly.

Sighing and trying to ignore the pleasing sensation of Draco's sensual touch, Hermione gently moved his hand aside. "Okay, I'll go with you. I'm going to let my friends know and I'll meet you outside."

Draco nodded. "Great, I'll let Blaise know. See you in a few." Hermione nodded in reply and had started to walk away, when Draco called out to her. "Hermione, I'm really glad I met up with you tonight." She smiled and replied, "Me too Draco."

Hermione was a bundle of nerves and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she went over to where her friends were seated. When she arrived at the table, the girls were there too, taking a break from dancing. Seamus was giving her an expectant look and held out the chair next to his.

She gave him a small smile and leaned over the table, so everyone could hear her. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I feel a bit congested and I don't want to make anyone else sick, so I'm going to go home."

"Aw, Hermione. Are you sure? Stay a little bit longer, maybe you'll feel better," Ginny pleaded.

"Hermione, do you want me to take you home?" Seamus asked.

_Merlin's bullocks_, thought Hermione. She hadn't expected that! "I'll be fine Seamus. Stay and have a good time. Perhaps we'll be able to do this again." She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped he wouldn't insist on escorting her home.

"Are you sure? Because it's no trouble," Seamus replied. He was really disappointed that Hermione was leaving.

"I appreciate it Seamus, but I don't live far from here. I have my wand and I'm not afraid to use it," Hermione joked.

"I know you're a capable witch. Well, I suppose I'll see you back at school," Seamus said and chuckled, but inside he felt deflated. He had really looked forward to spending more time with Hermione.

"Have a nice evening and try not to have too much fun," Hermione said as she left and waved to her friends.

Ginny waved back and watched Hermione leave. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was going on with her friend. Hermione was fine earlier when they were on the dance floor. Maybe she really was coming down with something or was it be possible that Hermione was seeing someone. No one else seemed to notice, but Ginny knew that Hermione was acting differently, as if she was hiding something.

Draco found Blaise at the bar, where he was still chatting up the blonde witch. Blaise waved him over and introduced him to the witch. Her name was Destiny and she was two years older than the young men. She worked as a secretary in the Department of Mystical Artifacts at the Ministry.

"It's nice to meet you Destiny. Do you mind if I borrow Blaise for a few minutes?" Draco asked.

"Sure. I'll be here. It was nice meeting you Draco," Destiny said, smiling as she sipped her drink.

As he took Blaise aside, Draco said, "She seems nice."

Blaise nodded. "She'll be even nicer when she comes home with me," he said and snickered.

Draco smirked. "I just wanted to let you know I'm taking off. I see that you're in capable hands, so I'll see you later."

"Wait, wait. You git. I saw you following Granger. Are you leaving with her?" Blaise asked, a little shocked but he knew how persuasive Draco could be when he wanted something.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, we're meeting outside as soon as she can get away from her friends."

"Real smooth, Dray. I hope you know what you're doing," Blaise replied.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Have a good evening and thanks," Draco said.

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later," Blaise said as he made his way back to Destiny. He knew Draco was capable of making his own decisions, but he couldn't help feeling that this was not going to end well. He forgot about Draco for a few moments when he focused on Destiny and she gave him a seductive smile over the rim of her glass. Draco wasn't the only one going home with someone tonight.

Draco headed for the exit. Once he left the club, he waited for Hermione. After a few minutes, he spotted her walking out. He saw her looking around for him and he walked over to her. She smiled when she saw him. Draco led her to an apparation point and brought them to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione looked around the room she and Draco had apparated into. As the feeling of disapparation wore off, she realized that they were in Malfoy Manor. She couldn't believe Draco had brought her there.

"Draco! I can't believe you brought me here!" she hissed.

"Hermione. Relax, we're the only ones here except for a few house elves. I figured this was better than some noisy club and we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us here," Draco replied and hoped she wasn't too upset.

"I guess you're right. It's so strange being here. Is it always this quiet?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her arms.

Draco nodded. "This is usually how it is unless we have a houseful of guests, which isn't that often these days."

Hermione walked over to a King Louis XV-style chair and ran her hand over the silky fabric. She suddenly felt out of place and nervous. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Draco. He was watching her intently.

"Do you want to have a seat? Can I get you anything, a drink or something to eat?" Draco asked, remembering his manners. He could sense that Hermione was uncomfortable and he wanted to change that as soon as possible.

Hermione sat in the chair and shook her head. "I'm okay Draco, thanks."

Draco sat on a settee in the same style as the chair and covered in the same fabric. He smiled at Hermione and she gave him a small on in return. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hermione started to laugh.

"I don't know what it is Draco, but I feel like I'm in McGonagall's office or something. Like I need to sit up straight and stare straight ahead!"

Draco chuckled. "The atmosphere of this room is pretty formal and stuffy. We don't use it very often." He stood up from the settee and extended a hand to Hermione. "Come," he said softly.

Hermione stood up and took his hand. He led her from the room and they ascended a grand spiral staircase. There were large portraits of Malfoy ancestors lining the walls. They were asleep and never noticed Draco and Hermione.

When they reached the top, Draco led her down a long hall and brought Hermione to his bedroom. As soon as they entered it, Hermione felt more comfortable. She could sense that this was where Draco was most at home in the huge mansion. This was his sanctuary, she thought as she took in the posters of quidditch stars from his favorite team. Hermione smiled when she saw the huge bookcase lining one wall of his spacious bedroom. Draco loved books as much as she did. As she looked around the room, she mused that her family's living room and kitchen could probably fit in it.

Draco stood near her and breathed in the heavenly scent of her light perfume. He couldn't believe that Hermione was in his bedroom. This evening was turning out to be so much more than he could've ever imagined. He watched as she unbuttoned her coat and laid it neatly on a chair near a dresser. Draco drank in her slim, yet curvy figure accentuated in the form-fitting dress. He swallowed a few times and then said, "That dress really looks great on you."

Hermione smiled and smoothed her hands over it. "Thanks, I was afraid maybe it was a bit short. I don't normally wear dresses like this, but I figured it was appropriate for a club." She winced inwardly and hoped she wasn't babbling too much.

Draco smiled back and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly and then buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here, Hermione," he whispered.

"I am too Draco," she replied as she hugged him back. They stayed in this position for a few moments and then they made their way to the bed. Hermione kicked off her shoes as she sat on the edge of the king-sized bed. She ran her hands over the green silken coverlet; it felt soft and sumptuous under her hands. Hermione imagined it must've felt like sleeping on a cloud. Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco sat beside her and lightly brushed her lips with his. He tenderly grazed her cheek with his fingers and smiled.

"I hope you don't think I brought you here just so we can have sex," he said. When Hermione smiled back and shook her head, he spoke again. "We can just lay here and talk. I miss not seeing you every day."

"I missed you too Draco. It was a pleasant surprise to see you tonight, but I still feel a little bad for lying to my friends," Hermione replied as she found herself leaning into his touch. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be with him, but she couldn't help it. There was no two ways about it, she was unequivocally drawn to Draco.

"I hope you won't hold that against me and I know it was wrong of me to ask you to do that, but I just had to see you. I can't explain it Hermione; I need you," Draco said softly.

"I'm not that upset about it. Gin is trying to set me up with Seamus, so I was kind of relieved to make an excuse to leave. Seamus is a nice guy, but I'm not interested," Hermione replied, her heart racing as she mulled over Draco saying he needed her.

"Clearly you're not interested in Finnegan since you're here," Draco murmured and chuckled in her ear, kissing it softly.

"Shut up you git. I truly feel bad for Seamus," Hermione teased as she reveled in the feeling of his warm breath and lips on her ear.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Draco teased back as he playfully pushed her onto the bed and moved on top of her. He tried to kiss her, but Hermione giggled and playfully turned her head. Draco smirked as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down into the mattress. Hermione turned towards him and her eyebrows were raised, wondering what he was doing. Draco took that opportunity to kiss her deeply and she could feel his erection as he pushed against her. After a few minutes, they came up for air, both them breathing heavily. As Hermione looked at him, Draco loosened his grip on her wrists and pulled her up against him.

Hermione held her breath as Draco removed her dress. He cast it aside and he stared at her, thinking about how gorgeous she when she was only clad in her underwear. He began to kiss her again as he unclasped the front of her bra and pushed it off of her shoulders. Hermione let out a soft moan as his hands made contact with her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair as he caressed them and continued to kiss her.

This was the last thing she expected to happen tonight, but she was glad. This was so wrong, but at this moment nothing mattered except that she was with Draco. With that, her hands moved to his chest. She was a little nervous and her hands were shaking slightly as she began unbutton his shirt. Draco moaned into her mouth when she rubbed his chest. He shrugged his shirt off and could barely contain his excitement as her hands moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt, and unfastening them. He had taken his shoes off before so he was able to slip his pants off easily. He gently pushed Hermione down so that she was laying beneath him. He loved the way her nipples felt against his bare chest. Breaking their kiss, he smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful Hermione."

"Draco, stop. You don't have to say that," Hermione replied and felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"It's the truth," he said softly as his lips found hers again. He shivered slightly as her fingernails lightly grazed his back, and they moved against each other. Draco ran his hands over her supple curves as his mouth began to travel down to her neck, and made his way to her breasts.

Hermione closed her eyes as he lightly suckled her breasts. Her eyes opened when Draco moved away from them and began to trail kisses down her flat stomach, lovingly caressing her smooth skin as he went down. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin as he gripped one side of panties with his teeth and began to pull them down. When he was done, he held them up and looked at them with a smirk.

"Mm, who knew you wore such scanty lingerie. Black panties with an angel's face. You have no idea how turned on I am," he groaned.

Hermione reached down and ran her hand over the silky fabric of his boxer shorts, grazing the outline of his very erect penis. "Oh, I think I do Mr. Malfoy," she replied seductively as she pulled them down.

Draco quickly got rid of his boxers and returned to kissing her. He gently nudged her knees apart with his legs and settled atop her, his weight resting on his elbows. He aligned himself at her opening as he broke their kiss and looked at her.

"Are you ready for me love?" He silently recited a Contraceptive Charm.

Hermione nodded and gasped as he slowly entered her. Draco began to move forward, kissing her softly on her forehead, cheeks, and whispering in her ear, telling her how good she felt, how much he loved being inside of her.

Draco had to pace himself for he was about to burst. Making love to Hermione this time was even more intense than the night of the Ball. He tried to make slow even thrusts, but as his breathing became shallower and he felt a familiar stirring, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He lost it when Hermione began to whimper, calling out his name as she found her release. Draco groaned as he said her name, spilling his seed into her.

Withdrawing slowly from her and casting a cleaning charm, Draco lay beside her, a part of him still not believing that Hermione was in his bedroom. He lifted her hand which was closest to him and kissed her palm, and smiled at her.

"That was exquisite love. What an unexpected and wonderful surprise this evening."

Hermione nodded and smiled back as Draco pulled her to him, so that her head was resting on his chest. She snuggled into him while he stroked her hair. This lulled her to sleep. As he began to drift off, Draco looked down at her as a single thought went through his head: there was no way he was giving her up.

**Present Day-New Orleans**

Elena sat back and looked at Hermione, her mouth slightly open in amazement. "Hermione, this is like something I'd see unfolding on one of those muggle soap operas my Maw-Maw is so fond of, but better!" she exclaimed softly.

"Good to know my past is so entertaining," Hermione replied wryly. At first it felt strange to recount the events that had led up to the present day to Elena, but the more she spoke, Hermione felt better. She looked around the restaurant and realized she and Elena were the only ones there. The staff had started cleaning up, preparing to close. "Damn, how long have I been talking? We're going to have to go."

"I'm not going to be able to rest until you finish this. What do you say we go to my apartment? I have an unopened bottle of wine and mounds of junk food," Elena said in a hopeful voice and grinned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to leave you hanging. Wine and junk food sounds wonderful," Hermione chuckled as they stood up to leave. She was about to get the check when Elena took it.

"Oh no. This one is on me tonight," Elena said as she pulled out the correct amount of muggle money. She also left a generous tip for their waitress, who was very gracious despite them lingering at the table until closing time.

They walked out of the restaurant and were greeted with the humidity still permeating the night air even though it was after 11:00 pm. As they walked back to La Place a' Passe-Partout, Hermione thought about all that she had told Elena so far. She decided that it was good to finally talk about it. She was dredging up memories she thought she had buried, but seeing Draco again brought it all back.

La Place a' Passe-Partout was only a few minutes away. When they arrived at Elena's apartment, they quickly settled in. Elena grabbed the wine and plastic cups, while Hermione raided her cabinets and fridge. They giggled as they made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room, looking at the spread of different varieties of potato chips, candy, and other snacks.

As Elena poured the wine in the cups, Hermione helped herself to a bag of Doritos. Elena gave her an expectant look as she sank back into the couch with her cup of wine and a bag of strawberry Twizzlers. "I'm ready when you are. I do believe you were with Draco at his family's manor."

Hermione nodded and had a thoughtful look as she finished chewing her chip and chased it with a sip of wine. "That was some night. Okay, here goes the rest of the story," she said, taking a deep breath and releasing it before she continued.

**Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy the update. There's still more to Hermione's story and she will continue to tell it in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews and alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try Not to Think About Yesterday**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing related to Harry Potter! Listening to George Strait "We Really Shouldn't be Doing This," Bryan Ferry "Slave to Love," Rihanna "Stay," and Nickelback "Savin' Me."**

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**-Savin' Me-Nickelback**_

**Flashback: Hermione & Draco**

Hermione woke up a few hours later. She had been sleeping on her side, her back against Draco's chest. Draco's arms were wrapped around her and when she shifted, he held her tighter. She really needed to pee, so she gingerly pried his arms away. Holding her breath, she was able to remove herself from his grip. As her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, she saw a door across from the room. She tiptoed towards it, thinking it was a bathroom, but to her dismay it was a huge walk-in closet. Hermione saw another door next to it. When she opened this one, she was relieved to see this was indeed the bathroom. After she was done, she went to the bedroom and Hermione decided that she needed to get back home. She found her dress and as she was looking for her underwear, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She was so startled that she shrieked in surprised. Draco chuckled and nuzzled her neck, as he pulled her close to him. Hermione giggled as she felt the stubble on his chin graze her skin. She could also feel his huge erection pressing against her buttocks.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked softly as his hands moved up to her breasts and began to fondle them.

Hermione closed her eyes and she stifled a gasp as his warm hands caressed her breasts. After a few moments, she replied, "I really should be getting back home. My parents think I'm staying at Ginny's."

"Just a little bit longer and then I'll bring you home," Draco murmured as he nibbled her ear.

That was all it took for Hermione. She swung around and began to kiss him. Draco groaned with pleasure as he kissed her back. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They never broke their kiss as he pushed her against a wall. Draco couldn't wait any longer and he entered her with one smooth thrust. Hermione gasped loudly; she was not anticipating this. Her eyes were shut as she started to experience the buildup of an orgasm as Draco pounded into her.

"Open your eyes," Draco rasped into her ear.

Startled, Hermione opened them and Draco was staring at her, his eyes darkened with desire and something else. "I want you to see how much I love fucking you," he growled as he pumped furiously.

He had never spoken to her using filthy language like this before, but Hermione found that she was turned on by his comment. He continued to look into her eyes and smirked as he watched her face when she came. Draco buried his face into her neck and bit down on her soft skin, as his release came not long after hers. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, as they caught their breath from this intense experience. When Draco eventually withdrew from her, he cast a cleansing charm. They shared a smile as Hermione found her clothes from the night before. She had slipped into her underwear and was pulling her dress over her head when Draco spoke.

"I hope you weren't offended when I spoke to you like that," he said softly. "I would never intentionally hurt you."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No, I wasn't offended." As she straightened her dress out by running her hands over it, she grinned and a faint blush stained her cheeks. "Actually, I was kind of turned on."

A slow grin formed on Draco's face as he zipped up his trousers. "You never cease to amaze me Hermione Granger. Hmm, there's a lot I don't know about you."

Hermione grinned back. "A girl has secrets." She watched as Draco stood beside her and pulled her to him. "And I intend on finding out each and every one of those secrets," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

Responding to him, Hermione kissed him back but had to gently push him away. Draco was trying to lead her back to his bed, but she really needed to get back home. It was nearly sunrise and she wanted to be back before her parents were awake.

Draco sighed in defeat and pulled Hermione to him as they apparated to an area near her home. When they arrived, he walked her to the front door of her parents' home. He held her close as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Thank you for an incredible evening love. Maybe we can do this again, before school starts," Draco said when they pulled away.

"You're welcome Draco. I enjoyed our evening too. Maybe," Hermione replied as Draco gave her another kiss.

Draco gave her a reluctant look as he walked away to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. He knew it was silly of him and he was soon going to see Hermione every day at Hogwarts, but he felt as if he was leaving part of himself behind.

Hermione entered her home and crept upstairs to her bedroom. When she was inside her room, she breathed a sigh of relief because her parents were still asleep. She quickly changed into pajamas and climbed into her bed. As she wrapped the comforter around her, she thought about Draco. An involuntary shiver went through her when she thought about the way he was with her the night before. It was as if he didn't want to let her go. A part of her was thrilled by this, but her more sensible side knew that this wasn't good. She and Draco were never meant to be, but they couldn't stay away from each other. With these thoughts looming in her overactive brain, Hermione finally drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, Hermione shared a late breakfast with her parents. They asked if she had a nice evening out with her friends. She told them that she had fun and a few details about the club. Hermione felt weird when she spoke about this with her parents. It wasn't as if she was lying to them; she really had spent time with her friends, but it was only a half-truth. Her mother asked why she hadn't spent the night at Ginny's. She said that she had decided to leave the club early and come home. Her parents seemed to accept this explanation and they moved on to another subject. Hermione inwardly sighed with relief. How could one tell her parents that she had spent most of the evening having earth-shattering sex with Draco Malfoy?

Later that day, Hermione's guilty feelings returned when she received an owl from Ginny.

_I hope you're feeling better. Seamus was a bit disappointed when you left. He really likes you! Harry and I are planning a New Year's Eve party at Grimmauld Place. Let me know if you feel like having company later and we can talk about it!_

_G._

Hermione felt an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. How she hated this; she never felt the need to lie to her friends before, but there was no way they would understand about her and Draco. She wrote out a quick reply:

_I am feeling much better today. I felt bad about leaving so early and I'm sorry about Seamus. The New Year's Eve party sounds brilliant. Perhaps we can meet at Diagon Alley in a few hours?_

_H._

After Hermione sent her reply, Ginny sent one back about 20 minutes after. The young women agreed to meet at a small café in Diagon Alley. When they met up with each other, Hermione was grateful that Ginny didn't bring up the night before. They discussed the party and decided on a menu of finger foods. After this, they headed to a muggle party store and bought decorations. As they shopped, Hermione was glad to spend time with her friend. It kept her mind from dwelling on Draco.

Draco returned to Malfoy Manor and went back to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and slipped back into bed. He could still smell Hermione's perfume on his sheets and he inhaled deeply. He wished she was still there with him, but he knew he should be grateful that they were able to have that one evening together before they would return to Hogwarts in a few days. As his lids grew heavy, he kept replaying the events of the night before until sleep captured him.

He was awakened a few hours later when he heard one of the floos downstairs being activated. Frowning, Draco wondered who it could be. He didn't think it was his parents, because they were not scheduled to come back until the day after New Year's. Pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, Draco made his way downstairs. As he descended the stairs, a smirk formed on his face when one of the house elves brought Blaise in.

"I should've know it was you. What brings you to the Manor?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to see how you fared after your sudden departure last night," Blaise chuckled but then he had a serious face as he asked, "Did you bring Granger here? Oh wow, I wasn't thinking. Is she still here?"

Draco shook his head. "No, she left a few hours ago. I know you're shocked I brought her to the Manor, but I figured this was the best place for us to be together without any interruptions."

They walked into the sitting room and Blaise sat on the same chair Hermione had sat on the night before and Draco took his place on the settee so they were facing each other. Blaise looked at him for a few minutes and chuckled. "I must say you have bullocks of steel to bring her here. What if your parents had decided to come home early? How would you have explained having a muggleborn witch in your bedroom?"

"They didn't come back and besides my parents never come into my room, they always send a house elf," Draco joked but he knew Blaise was serious. It would have been a disaster if his parents would've caught him with Hermione or any other witch besides Astoria. Draco decided to change the subject because although Blaise was asking valid questions, it made him uncomfortable.

"Where did you end up last night?" he asked.

"You won't believe this, but I ended up going home alone. Seems like Miss Destiny had forgotten to tell me about her boyfriend. He showed up not long after you left. They had an argument earlier that night and I guess Destiny thought she was going to use me to make him jealous. I decided to call it a night after her bloke showed up. Witches…can't live with them and can't live without them," Blaise mused.

Draco laughed about this, but was glad when Blaise began to speak about quidditch. The two young men ended up having lunch at the Manor. They made plans to get together before going back to Hogwarts.

In the next few days, Draco finished up his assignment for Hogwarts and spent time in Diagon Alley. He had also started to receive owls from Astoria. Her notes were short and flirtatious, telling him how she couldn't wait to see him again, etc. Draco rolled his eyes as he read them, but dutifully replied, telling her that he missed her too. He was lying through his teeth, but what else could he do. Draco never stopped thinking about Hermione and was counting down the days until he would see her again at Hogwarts.

As he thought about Hermione, he noticed that Blaise's owl had arrived. Draco let the bird in, giving it a few treats as he read the message:

_I don't know if you're up for this, but I just received an invitation for a New Year's Eve party being held by Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Yeah, I know you're wondering how I managed that. I share a few classes with Ginny and we've become friends. The invitation states that I can bring a guest, so how about it? I think we both know who else is going to be there._

_B._

Draco smiled as he scribbled a quick reply, accepting Blaise's invitation. Looks like he was going to get a chance to see Hermione before they returned to Hogwarts after all.

**New Year's Eve**

It was the afternoon on New Year's Eve and Hermione was at Grimmauld Place with Ginny. They thought it would be fun to get ready together for the party which was going to take place in a few hours. The girls had decided to wear skinny jeans and sweaters paired with knee-high boots. They both agreed that everyone would be more comfortable in casual dress.

Hermione pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, with a few loose tendrils framing her face. When she and Ginny had finished dressing, they went into the kitchen and began to prepare finger foods. Hermione checked to make sure that there was enough champagne and other drinks.

"Do you have exact count of guests?" she asked.

"I invited about 40 people and most of them have RSVP'd that they were coming," Ginny replied.

"Wow, I didn't think you had invited that many! Well, it looks like we'll be in good shape. There's plenty of food and drinks. Who did you invite?" Hermione asked.

"You know, the usual gang, my brothers and their significant others. I wanted my parents to come, but they decided to stay home. Oh yeah, I also invited Blaise Zabini," Ginny said as she arranged vegetables on a serving tray.

Hermione's breath caught when she heard this and she was glad that Ginny was occupied and didn't notice. "Blaise Zabini? That's a bit unusual."

"I know. Harry had the same reaction when we went over the guest list. Blaise and I share a few classes at Hogwarts and we've become friends. He's really nice and he accepted the invitation for tonight. I think you'll all like him. He isn't the arrogant git I always thought he was," Ginny answered.

"I guess people change," Hermione murmured. She knew that Blaise and Draco were friends. She couldn't help wondering what Draco's plans were for this evening.

As they finished their work in the kitchen, they moved to the living room to make sure the decorations were in place. Before they knew it, the guests began to arrive.

Hermione's heart sank when Seamus walked in behind Dean and Pavarti. She forced a smile as Seamus' face lit up when he saw her. It was getting more and more difficult to pretend to see him as something more than a friend. She noticed Ginny and Harry exchange a knowing look when Seamus approached her. Ginny winked at her and grinned as she walked away to greet a few other guests who had come in. Hermione gave her a small smile and tried not to flinch as Seamus greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you feeling better since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks for asking Seamus. How are you?" Hermione asked politely. She felt rotten inside, knowing that she lied to him and the rest of her friends just so she could be with Draco.

"I'm great! I was really looking forward to this party. You look smashing by the way," Seamus said quietly as his eyes appraised her.

"Thank you Seamus. Hey, I need to check on a few things in the kitchen, I'll be back," Hermione said quickly and gave him a small smile.

"Oh sure, do what you need to do. I'll be here," Seamus chuckled and watched as she walked into the kitchen. He hoped that he could get something going with Hermione this evening. She was nice, but he could tell that there was something holding her back.

Hermione was so relieved to be able to escape. She knew it was terrible of her, but she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep up with this charade of her and Seamus becoming a couple. She knew she was going to have to put a stop to this. It was just a matter of finding a way to let Seamus down gently. She definitely did not want to hurt his feelings; he was a decent guy and deserved so much more.

After a few minutes, Hermione decided to return to the party. When she entered the room, she saw the front door open and Blaise Zabini walked in. Ginny went to him and greeted him happily. Hermione watched and was glad to see that Blaise was just as happy to see Ginny. All of a sudden, Draco walked in. Ginny had a confused look on her face, but it soon turned into a smile when Blaise gave her an explanation.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Draco. The invitation stated that we could bring a guest, so Draco graciously agreed to be my "date" this evening," Blaise joked.

Ginny laughed. "Not at all. Welcome Draco. Make yourselves at home. There's plenty of food and drinks."

"Thanks Ginny. This looks like it's going to be a great party," Draco said as he looked around the room. His heart gave a small lurch when his eyes fell on Hermione. He knew she was going to be there, but it still didn't prepare him. His breath caught when he saw how pretty she looked. He was thinking about how he was going to approach her when he saw Seamus sidle up to her. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione accept a cup of punch from the young man.

Blaise caught this and gave Draco a small nudge. Draco glared at him. Blaise shook his head and said quietly, "You're going to have to control yourself mate."

Draco knew Blaise was right and took a deep breath. "You're right Blaise. It's just so hard to see her with him."

"Come on, let's mingle," Blaise said and walked over to the food table to check out the eats. Draco wasn't hungry, so he moved to the table where there were drinks. He grabbed a cup of punch and found a quiet corner where he could watch Hermione. Blaise looked at him and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had never seen Draco moon over a witch in such a manner. He wondered how his friend was going to handle this when they graduated from Hogwarts in a few months. Initially he thought that Draco was having a casual fling with Hermione, but it was turning into so much more.

Hermione could feel Draco looking at her and she did her best to avoid him. She would've never imagined that he would show up at the party tonight. The music started to play so Hermione danced a few times with Seamus. She noticed that a few of the other girls at the party asked Draco to dance and he did. Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. When a slow song came on, Seamus pulled her close. She kept her hands on his shoulders while his arms were wrapped loosely around her waist.

As Seamus danced slowly with Hermione, his eyes were closed and he savored this moment of holding her close. He was hoping that maybe when they would ring in the New Year, he could finally kiss her.

Hermione couldn't wait for the song to be over. Seamus kept trying to hold her more tightly and she would pull away as gently as she could. As she did this, she looked over and saw Draco dancing with some witch. Their eyes met and it was at that moment that Hermione knew that Draco was just as miserable as she was. He was staring at her, and gave her such a look of pure longing, yet so raw and animalistic that Hermione had to look away. She hoped no one had noticed, but fortunately most couples on the dance floor were caught up in their own little world, not seeing the heated looks Draco was sending her way.

When the song was over, Hermione excused herself and headed for the loo. Draco saw this as an opportunity and he followed her.

Avoiding the loo on the first floor that had a line, Hermione ascended the stairs so she could use one on the second floor. When she reached it, she was glad to see no one was waiting, so she was able to walk in. She sighed with relief as she peed because she had been holding it for a few songs. When she was done, she washed her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror over the sink. She pushed some of her hair back and was about to apply a fresh coat of lipstick, when Draco came up behind her. Hermione spun around in shock.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Did you follow me? Merlin help us if anyone noticed," Hermione cried.

"No one noticed, they're all too busy getting drunk," Draco replied softly. "I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with you before you have to get back to Mr. Finnegan," he chuckled as he moved towards her and gently pinned her against the sink, so she couldn't move.

"Draco, don't. I really need to get back to the party. Seamus or one of my friends will notice that I'm not there-," Hermione started to say, but Draco interrupted her by kissing her with all of the pent-up longing and frustration he had been holding in all evening.

Feeling weak in the knees, Hermione couldn't resist him and kissed him back. When they came up for air, Draco looked at her and caressed her cheek. "This evening has been hell for me. I know I have no right to say this, but I hate seeing you with Finnegan. I want to be out there dancing with you, spending time with you, not him," he said softly.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, you know that isn't possible. As much as I'd like to continue this, I need to get back to the party."

"I understand," he said in a resigned tone. "Do you think maybe I could get a New Year's kiss later?"

Hermione thought he looked so pitiful and for a fleeting moment, she thought of blowing off the party and staying with him, but she knew that wouldn't be right. She needed to get back to her friends. "I'll see what I can do about that kiss, Draco," she said softly and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

Draco watched her walk out and rested against the wall for a few moments. He wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into because he was head over heels for Hermione and it was getting more and more difficult to keep away from her.

As she descended the stairs, Hermione thought about what had just happened. She knew she was in way over her head with Draco, but she wanted him as much as he wanted her. A part of her thought about going back to him, but her sensible side took over and she went back to Seamus and her friends.

Draco left the bathroom a few minutes after Hermione did. He thought about leaving the party, but he knew Blaise was having a good time, so he decided to stick it out even though it was sheer agony watching Hermione with Seamus. The funny thing about this is that Draco had his pick of single witches that evening and he knew that most of them would be ready and willing, but not one of the attractive young women appealed to him. He only wanted Hermione.

A few hours and drinks later, the New Year was ushered in. Seamus grabbed Hermione and before she had time to react, planted a huge kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly and gave her a huge smile. "Happy New Year Hermione!" he said as he moved on to celebrate with their other friends.

Draco watched this, briefly closed his eyes and released his clenched fists. He needed to keep calm. One of the witches he'd been dancing with earlier came over and tried to kiss him, but Draco turned his head so she got his cheek instead. She gave him a strange look, but then shrugged and moved on to someone else. Draco watched as Hermione went around the room to all of her friends. He held his breath when she reached him. Hermione smiled when she came to him.

"Happy New Year, Draco," she said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," he replied softly as they looked in each other's eyes. There was so much said with that look. She wanted so much to be with him and he felt the same way. He tried not to let his disappointment show when Hermione gave him a smile filled with regret as she walked away from him. He and Blaise left not long after midnight. Draco thought about sending her an owl asking her to meet him at the Manor since his parents were still in Italy, but decided it would be too risky since all of her friends were still at the party.

Hermione had a heaviness settle in her heart as she watched Draco leave with Blaise. Why did life have to be so unfair? She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but it just wasn't possible in their world. She inwardly sighed and pasted a smile on her face as she went back to her friends. Her heart sank even further when she saw Seamus holding two glasses of champagne and motioning for her to join him.

Most of the party guests had left not long after ringing in the New Year, but Ginny and Harry's close friends had stayed. They settled in the living room, laughing at different things and reminiscing about the past years. Ginny and Hermione did a few cleaning spells and managed to make Grimmauld Place look like it did before the party. When they were done, their friends asked if they felt like going out for an early breakfast at a muggle diner. They agreed and got their coats. As they walked out into the chilly early morning hours in London, Seamus took Hermione's hand. She briefly closed her eyes and reluctantly placed her hands in his. She couldn't help comparing his touch with Draco's. Seamus' touch felt cold and clammy, while Draco's touch was always warm. She really wanted to pull her hand away, but she didn't want to hurt Seamus' feelings. What had she gotten into? It was even worse when Ginny turned to look at them and a huge grin appeared on her face when she saw them holding hands.

Despite being paired off with Seamus, Hermione enjoyed the rest of her time with her friends. It hit her that she missed them and she hadn't realized how much of her time had been taken up by Hogwarts and Draco in the last few months. When they were done, they said their goodbyes and went home. Hermione had grabbed her coat and was getting ready to go back to her parents' home. As she put her coat on, Seamus told her that he would escort her home.

"It's still the early morning hours and I know you have your wand, but I'll feel better if I take you home," Seamus said.

Hermione wanted to protest, but it had been a long evening and she was tired, so she just gave him a small smile and nodded. They found an area to apparate and they landed near Hermione's home. As they walked to Hermione's house, she couldn't help thinking that she had walked this same path with Draco only a few days ago. When they reached the front door, Hermione turned to Seamus.

"Thanks for walking me home Seamus, I had a nice time tonight," Hermione said and then felt a sense of dread when she saw how intensely Seamus was looking at her. She tried not to cringe as his face came closer to hers. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, she turned so he kissed her cheek instead. Seamus pulled away and gave her a puzzled look.

"Maybe I'm missing something, but I thought we were having fun tonight. Did I do something wrong?" Seamus asked, looking hurt.

Hermione felt like such an arse. She never wanted to hurt his feelings. She knew that this was the perfect time to end this so she wouldn't keep leading Seamus on. "Seamus, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. It definitely isn't because of anything you did. You're a great guy, but I don't think I should be in a relationship at the moment."

Seamus sighed and didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally he spoke. "It's because there's someone else, isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione froze. Merlin, did he find out about her and Draco? She quickly shook her head. "No, Seamus. There's no one else. I'm just so wrapped up in my schoolwork, I don't have time for a relationship," she said quickly and hoped he accepted this explanation.

"I think I've figured it out Hermione and I don't know how I missed it. You're still hung up on Ron aren't you? It never occurred to me how awkward it must be for you to see him with Lavender. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Here I am trying to push you into dating me and you still haven't gotten over Ron," Seamus said softly.

Hermione was stunned, yet relieved at the same time. Seamus couldn't be further from the truth, but this was the out she was looking for. "That's part of it Seamus. I'm just not ready to jump into anything at the moment. I'm glad you understand and for the record, you didn't push me into anything. I had a nice time. Any witch would be lucky to have you," she replied and felt like crap for going along with his reasoning, but it was easier this way.

Seamus gave her a sad smile. "It was fun while it lasted," he joked. "Friends?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Hermione smiled back, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. She truly hoped he found a witch who deserved him. "Absolutely," she replied and shook his hand.

When they were done, Seamus began to walk away. "I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said softly as he gave her a small wave.

She nodded and waved back, watching as he walked away. Sighing with relief, Hermione unlocked the door and walked into the house. When she was inside, she leaned heavily against the door and thought about what had just happened. She was thankful that she was able to let Seamus down gently, yet she still felt guilty about lying to him. Hermione trudged up the stairs and went to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she changed into her most comfortable pajamas and went to bed. She was tired, but it took some time before she finally fell asleep. She had so many thoughts circulating in her head and most of them centered on Draco.

They returned to Hogwarts the day after New Year's. As Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, she waved to her parents and went off to find a compartment. She passed by a few until she found Ginny seated in one with Luna and Neville. She entered the compartment and sat beside Ginny, who was chattering happily about how wonderful the holiday had been. She turned to Hermione and raised her eyebrows. Hermione gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" she asked with a small laugh.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Tell you what Gin," Hermione said as a pool of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. _Merlin's beard, did she find out about Draco_ was the thought running through her head.

"That you told Seamus that you weren't interested in a relationship! I thought you were such an adorable couple. What happened?" Ginny asked.

Luna and Neville smiled and left the compartment. They said that they were going to distribute Quibblers, but Hermione figured they didn't want to get caught up in the drama.

Hermione looked at Ginny and hoped that the relief she felt did not show on her face. "Ginny, Seamus is great, but I have nothing in common with him. I didn't think it was right to lead him on. I could sense that he wanted more, but I'm just not prepared for a relationship at the moment. By the way, how did you find out about this?"

"Oh, he confided in Harry and Harry let it slip. Seamus thinks that you're still hung up on Ron. Is that true? Are you still getting over my stupid brother?" Ginny asked with an incredulous look.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that was the conclusion Seamus had come to when I said I wasn't ready for a relationship. I figured that it was best just to leave it at that. I mean, how do you tell a guy that you're just not interested, Gin? Like I said, he's nice but there were no sparks, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "I understand now. I'm sorry Hermione, I hope you don't think I was badgering you. I'm used to bossing my brothers around. It's just that I was really hoping you and Seamus would hit it off."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It's okay Ginny. I'm fine with it."

A mischievous look came over Ginny's face and she grinned. "Is there anyone out there who creates sparks for you?" she asked.

At that moment, Draco walked by their compartment. He nodded to the girls and kept walking. Hermione remained composed and tried not to think about how good he looked in the black sweater he was wearing. She turned to Ginny and answered her question.

"No, I haven't met him yet," Hermione replied with a small smile. In a way, she wasn't lying because it wasn't sparks with Draco, it was a freaking inferno.

As the first week of January went by, Draco and Hermione continued their routine of attending classes and carrying on a friendly rapport during the day. They continued to meet at their special place, the empty classroom, at night. Their passion for each other was increasing and there was something more evolving, but neither one wanted to admit it or think about when school ended in a few months.

During the second week, Headmistress McGonagall made an announcement during breakfast in the Great Hall. There was going to be another dance at Hogwarts, a Valentine's Day dance. Hermione fought the urge not to roll her eyes as she watched how excited the girls were about this. Ginny grinned at her and she could see the wheels turning in her friend's brain. Ginny was going to want her to help her with a dress for the dance. Hermione sighed and grinned back. She was wondering if she was going to be able to blow this dance off. She figured Draco wasn't going either since Astoria had turned down his invitation to the Yuletide Ball.

Hermione finished her breakfast and was about to leave the Great Hall, when she was approached by the Headmistress.

"Ms. Granger, I need to speak to you," she said and indicated for Hermione to follow her to her office.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied, having no idea what this could be about.

Hermione followed the Headmistress into her office. She told Hermione to take a seat as she settled in behind her desk. She smiled at Hermione and began to speak.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, so I'll get right to it. I've chosen you to be the head of the organizing committee for the Valentine's Day dance. You'll be in charge of decorations, food, and booking the entertainment. I trust that you'll handle this with the utmost efficiency," she said and smiled.

Hermione gulped. She was totally not expecting this; she didn't even want to go to the stupid dance! Casting her feelings aside, she smiled back at the Headmistress. "Of course you can trust me. I'll make sure that the dance goes smoothly."

"Wonderful! I know you will not let me down. We'll meet every week to see how everything is going," the Headmistress said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll get started on this as soon as possible," she said as she left the Headmistress' office. Sighing as she walked back to class, she still couldn't believe she had to organize this dance. Oh well, Ginny was going to be thrilled about it, so Hermione figured she could get her friend to help her.

Just as she thought, Ginny was super excited to help her with the dance. They were able to organize a small committee of mostly girls, from all four of the houses. Despite differences in the past, they were able to put this aside and work on the dance. They were able to organize everything except for the entertainment. Hermione wondered if their best option was to hire a wizard DJ, but the committee wanted a band. She sent an owl to The Weird Sisters manager and crossed her fingers that they would respond. They were well-known when they had played at Hogwarts in her fourth-year, but now they were international superstars in the wizarding world.

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had sent the owl and it was almost the end of January. She was getting nervous because it was almost Feb. 14th, the day of the dance. As she was eating breakfast that morning, she thought about telling the Headmistress that maybe it was time for them to consider hiring a DJ. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the mail arrived. An unfamiliar brown owl dropped a letter to her. She held her breath when she saw that the envelope bore the official logo of The Weird Sisters. Hermione opened the letter carefully and quickly scanned the contents.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled. The Weird Sisters were going to play at the dance! The letter stated that they were going to arrive on Feb. 12th. As soon as she was done with breakfast, she brought the letter to the Headmistress. Hermione was relieved; everything was set and now all she had to do was attend the dance.

Headmistress McGonagall was pleased that The Weird Sisters were returning to Hogwarts. At a dance committee meeting later that afternoon, she commended Hermione and the rest of the group for their contributions in planning the dance. It was going to be a wonderful affair and the majority of the student body was looking forward to it.

Although she didn't have a date, Hermione found that she was also looking forward to the dance. Once again, she and Ginny had fun designing dresses for the event. Ginny opted for a red strapless mini-dress, while Hermione decided to go with a red, flowing, sleeveless mini-shift dress, with jeweled straps.

It was about a week and a few days before the dance. It was a Wednesday evening and Hermione had finished her homework. No one noticed when she left Gryffindor's dorm and headed to the empty classroom to meet Draco. When she entered the room, he was already there and had transformed the desks into a king-sized 4-poster bed. As she walked towards him, Draco extended his hand to her, pulling her into an embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. They both looked forward to this time together. Nothing else mattered to them except each other when they were in their special place.

No words were spoken as they slowly undressed each other, and then fell into the bed. Draco hovered over her, taking his time as he kissed her, telling her how much he missed her, and what he was going to do to her. Hermione's breath caught as he grazed her breasts with his tongue and she ran her hands through his soft hair. He moved up again and captured her lips, lightly thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She accepts him eagerly and pushes against him. Draco reaches down with his right hand and aligns himself at her opening. Never breaking their kiss, he pushes into her. A groan escapes from Hermione as his lips move from hers and he kisses her neck.

Draco flips them over and Hermione gasps in surprise. He grasps her hips and rubs her hipbones with his thumbs, watching intently as she slowly moves over his length, her eyes closed and her hands running over his chest. After a few minutes of this, Draco maneuvers them so he is on top. He grasps her hands in his and his movements become quicker as he gets close to reaching his peak. He and Hermione look into each other's eyes as he feels her walls clench around his cock, and she cries out his name. When his release comes, Draco feels as if it is a dam that has burst. He buries himself into her, crying out her name as his hot seed explodes within her. He stayed inside of her for a few minutes and kissed her softly. Draco slowly pulled away from her and lay on his side of the bed. Hermione reclined on her side and smiled at him.

"That was intense," she said as she brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

Draco gave her a half-hearted smile and sighed. Hermione wondered if something was wrong because he wasn't speaking.

"Draco, is something wrong?" she asked as she sat up and pulled a blanket over her. Hermione suddenly felt exposed and cold.

He looked up at her with his ardent grey eyes and a sad look on his face. "I have something to tell you about the Valentine's Day dance. Astoria is going to be my date. I had no intention of inviting her, but mother found out about the dance from Pansy's mother and she kept badgering me, wanting to know why I hadn't invited Astoria. I was hoping Astoria would've turned me down, but she didn't," Draco said dryly. He maintained a cool exterior, but he was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

Hermione shrugged. "What do you expect, Draco? You're engaged to be engaged to Astoria, of course you would invite her to a school dance," she said lightly but her heart was sinking.

"Are you going with someone?" Draco asked and held his breath as he waited for her to answer. It was going to burn him up with jealousy if Hermione was going with someone.

"No, I think after I told Seamus that I wasn't interested in dating anyone, I guess the word spread. No one's asked me to be his date. I'll be so busy making sure everything is going as it should, I wouldn't have time for a date, so it doesn't matter," Hermione said as she found her discarded clothing on the floor and pulled on her underwear. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping Draco wouldn't be able to detect a catch in her voice. She knew that Draco was promised to Astoria and it was only logical that they were going to see each other more often. It still didn't help with the forlorn feeling of emptiness that she was experiencing at the moment. Maybe this should be taken as a wake-up call. She and Draco were going to have to end this.

Draco was relieved to find out that Hermione didn't have a date. He knew he had no right to feel that way, but it was pure torture to watch her with Seamus Finnegan. He was glad to find out that she didn't seem too upset about Astoria being his date, yet Draco thought he caught a sad look flash on her face, but it was soon hidden by a smile. Maybe he was seeing things. He watched her dress and then looked at his watch.

"Why are you leaving so soon? We still have about 20 minutes," he said.

"I promised Ginny that I would help her with an assignment. I'm not sure when I'll be able to meet here again. I fell behind on my work because I was working on the dance, so I'll need to catch up. Goodnight Draco," Hermione replied and started to leave the room.

Draco leapt off the bed and caught her from behind. She stopped and closed her eyes as his strong arms pulled her to his chest. His eyes were closed too as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I hope I didn't upset you," he said softly.

Hermione blinked back tears as she shook her head. She waited a few moment before she spoke, so she could regain her composure. "It's fine, Draco. I really do have a lot of work to do," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. As he released his hold on her, she waved and walked out of the room, leaving Draco.

In the days leading up to the dance, Hermione stayed in Gryffindor's dorm at night. Draco sent her messages, asking if she could meet him. She kept sending replies with the same excuse of being busy with homework and dance preparations.

This was killing Draco and he wondered if this was Hermione's way of ending what was between them. He couldn't bear it; every waking moment she consumed his thoughts and was in his dreams. Draco knew he was going to have to do something about this.

It was February 12th and Hermione was called out of her Runes class. The Headmistress wanted her to come to her office. She gathered her belongings and headed there. When she arrived, a huge grin spread over her face. The Weird Sisters were seated in the office. Headmistress McGonagall introduced everyone, telling the band and their manager that Hermione would show them to their accommodations and would be able to assist them.

Hermione showed them where they would be staying and the men thanked her. Kirley Duke, the lead guitarist smiled and called out to someone behind Hermione. She turned around and was surprised to see a teenage boy who looked like a younger version of Kirley.

"Landon, come over and meet Hermione. She'll be our guide for the next few days. Hermione, this is my son," Kirley said happily.

Landon smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Hermione. I see you've met my dad," he chuckled. Landon had black hair and pale skin like his father, and gorgeous bluish-green eyes. He stood a little over 6' and was thin, but lightly muscled.

Hermione shook his hand and returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too Landon. Are you on holiday from school?" she asked, but then regretted blurting out such a nosy question, but she was curious why Landon was out of school. He looked like he was close to her age. "I'm sorry Landon, sometimes I don't think. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's no problem. Mum and I always traveled with the band since I was a wee baby. I've always had a tutor, so I never went to a traditional school. Maybe you can show me around," Landon replied, two adorable dimples popping up as his smile grew broader. He didn't mind being interrogated by such an adorable witch, not at all.

A slight blush crept up on Hermione's face; she felt flustered because Landon was flirting with her. "Sure. I'll let you settle in and I'll get back to class. It was nice meeting all of you," she said quickly.

As they walked into their rooms, the lead singer, Myron Wagtail, winked at Landon and said, "Don't think I didn't see what you were doing with our gracious hostess."

"I don't know what you're talking about Myron," Landon chuckled as Myron gave him a good-natured punch on the arm as he walked past him to get to his room. He hadn't been too thrilled about coming to this Hogwarts gig, but after meeting Hermione, Landon changed his outlook. Things had brightened up considerably.

**Valentine's Day Dance**

It was almost time to go to the dance and Hermione was in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her stomach was in knots because she was nervous about everything going well for the dance, and the worst part, seeing Draco with Astoria. She stood up and took one final look in the mirror, giving herself a silent pep talk. She could handle this, Merlin knows she faced worse obstacles with all of the adventures she had with Harry and Ron. Hermione ran her hand along the hem of her red, flowing mini-dress, hoping that it wasn't too short. Ginny had told her that it was adorable. She had left her hair down, and it flowed down her back in a mass of soft curls. The girls had found a Glitter charm, so their hair and skin sparkled. She sighed and told her reflection, "Let's get this over with," as she grabbed a small clutch and left her room. Hermione joined her friends and they walked to the Great Hall together. She was glad to see that Seamus was taking a sixth-year witch from Gryffindor. The younger girl gazed adoringly at Seamus and was hanging on to his every word.

Hermione was the only one in their gang without a date, but it didn't bother her. When they arrived at the Great Hall, she sprang into her take-charge mode and made sure everything was in place. She gave the room a quick scan, but didn't see Draco as she made her way to the backstage area where The Weird Sisters were waiting. She wanted to make sure that they were all set.

When she reached the backstage, Hermione was greeted by a wolf-whistle. She rolled her eyes in a good-natured manner at Landon. In the last two days, she became used to Landon and realized he was just one big flirt. She noticed that he had strapped on a guitar.

"Don't tell me you plan on playing that," she said and giggled.

"I plan on playing it very well, thank you very much cheeky little minx," Landon retorted in a stern voice, but his eyes were twinkling. "Seriously, I'll be taking Harcourt Barbary's place tonight. He isn't feeling well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be fine. The manager took him to the infirmary earlier today and he was put on bed rest, so here I am," Landon replied.

"I'm glad you're able to save the dance! Wow, I hope Harcourt feels better. I just wanted to check to see if you or anyone else need anything before you start," Hermione said.

"We're good to go. Hey, how about a dance when we take a break and the DJ takes over?" Landon asked.

"Sure, Landon. Good luck out there," Hermione replied and smiled as she walked back to the dance.

"Save a dance for me too," Myron teased Landon when Hermione was out of earshot. Landon only chuckled and thought about how lovely Hermione looked tonight. They had been exchanging lighthearted banter these past two days and it was fun, but Landon decided he would love to get to know Hermione better. He found out that she lived in London and that her home wasn't too far from his family home. Maybe they could have a real date one day, once the band was taking a break and she was done with Hogwarts.

Hermione stepped back out, still smiling, but then she spotted Draco and Astoria. Her smile faded and her stomach knotted up again. Astoria was beautiful in a fitted, red tea-length gown. Her hair was in an up-do and her makeup was impeccably applied. She had her hand lightly draped over Draco's arm as they spoke to his friends.

Walking quickly, Hermione found Ginny and Harry with the rest of their friends. Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione and her eyes drifted over to Draco and Astoria.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be saying this, but Draco and Astoria Greengrass are a lovely couple. I heard they're going to announce their engagement this summer," she said.

Hermione's heart sank as she nodded. "Yes, I have to agree. Draco had told me about his impending engagement."

"I was about to ask how you know that, but you and Draco are friends. Who would've ever imagined that?" Ginny replied and chuckled.

_Oh Ginny, if only you knew the depth of my friendship with Draco Malfoy_, Hermione thought as she averted her eyes from Draco and Astoria.

It was funny how things work out because Hermione had anticipated having a miserable evening, but she actually was having fun. She danced with her friends, and in between that, she made sure that everything was still flowing smoothly. The Headmistress had complimented her and the rest of the committee with how well the dance had been organized.

The Weird Sisters did an amazing job. Some of the students were disappointed to see that Harcourt was missing, but they quickly got over it when Landon began to play. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see how adept Landon was at playing the guitar and how comfortable he was being on the stage. When he spotted her on the dance floor, Landon winked and grinned at her. Hermione didn't think anyone noticed, but one person in particular did.

Draco was seething inside. _Who the fuck was that git flirting with Hermione?_ He asked himself when he saw Landon wink at her. What pissed him off even more was that Hermione seemed to be enjoying it. Draco managed to keep his composure as he danced with Astoria and managed to be civil to her. He couldn't wait for this evening to end. Astoria had to leave at 11:30 pm. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 10:00 pm. Only an hour-and-a-half and Astoria would be gone. As soon as that was done, Draco was determined to find Hermione. They needed to talk.

When the dance was done, Astoria excused herself and went to the loo. Draco sat a table and watched the other couples. He spotted Hermione dancing with some Hufflepuff and he watched them with narrowed eyes. Hermione must've felt his stare because she turned and looked right at him, but then quickly turned away again. Draco was getting more and more agitated. She had been avoiding him this past week and now here she was at the dance, having a grand time flirting with everyone. Astoria returned to the table and immediately began her incessant chatter. Draco reluctantly removed his attention from Hermione and pretended to be interested in what Astoria had to say.

Hermione had to restrain from smirking as she glanced towards Draco and Astoria seated at a table. _Don't they look cozy,_ she thought. She hoped Draco was having a good time with his little bride-to-be.

As soon as The Weird Sisters took a break, Landon went to the DJ, whispered something and handed him a CD. The DJ nodded and began to play "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Hermione was surprised to hear a muggle song, and even more surprised when Landon approached her.

"You promised me a dance," Landon said as he extended his hand.

"I did," Hermione replied and smiled as she took his hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they danced, they chatted amicably about Landon's love for muggle music. Landon told her that he planned on forming his own band. He also told her that for some reason, he picked Hinder's song because it made him think of her. Landon sang along softly with the song and Hermione had to admit he had a decent voice. After the dance, she and Landon talked some more. Before they knew it, his break was over and he returned to the stage.

The Weird Sisters played one more set and then the dance ended at 11:30 pm. The students started to return to their dorms, while guests like Astoria, Harry, and Ron went back to their respective homes. Hermione and the Headmistress, along with other members of the faculty made sure that everyone had left the Great Hall and they cast cleaning charms around the room, arranging it back to its original state.

Landon and the rest of the band and crew, left that evening because they had another gig in Ireland. Before they left, Landon asked Hermione if he could call on her once they were in London and she said yes. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she wished him well.

She and the Headmistress were the last ones to leave the Great Hall. Hermione was walking back to her dorm, thinking about how well the evening had gone, despite having to see Draco and Astoria, when she felt someone pull her into an empty classroom. She was about to get out her wand and cast a hex, when she realized it was Draco.

"Draco, what the hell! I almost hexed you," Hermione hissed.

"I'll tell you what the hell, Hermione. What the hell have you been doing this past week by avoiding me and what the hell were you up to tonight? Flirting with everyone like a harlot. Are you deliberately provoking me?" Draco hissed back as he did a quick charm and locked the door. He still held Hermione by one arm.

Wrenching free from him, Hermione walked towards the door. "Harlot? I can't believe you said that. You have some nerve. What was I supposed to do while you showed off Astoria? If you thought I was just going to sit back and be a wallflower, you have another thing coming. It's been a long evening and I'm going back to my dorm. I suggest you do the same."

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked in a low growl as he watched Hermione attempt to undo the locking charm. "It's going to take more than a simple "alohomora" charm to undo that one. You aren't going anywhere until we talk."

"Draco Malfoy, let me out of here this instant. We do not have anything to talk about," Hermione growled back.

"You're wrong Hermione. We have plenty to discuss. Why have you been avoiding me? Are you jealous about Astoria? She means nothing to me. Technically I didn't even invite her to this dance. It was all my mother's doing."

"I'm not jealous Draco," Hermione replied, lying through her teeth. "Look, tonight made me realize that you and I have to stop doing this. You are with Astoria, Draco and I need to accept that."

"I don't want to stop Hermione. You don't realize what you were doing to me tonight. I hated seeing you with other guys. I can't believe you were even flirting with that git from the band. Don't you realize he just wanted to get in your knickers? Did you Hermione?" Draco asked with a dark look coming over his face.

"Did I what?" she asked.

"Let that band git get in your knickers!" Draco growled.

"No! Just because I was having a friendly conversation with another guy doesn't mean I dropped my knickers for him. If anyone is a git, it's you! Let me out, Draco," Hermione replied angrily.

"No," Draco said calmly as he walked towards her, like a tiger stalking his prey. Hermione backed away and groaned when her back hit a wall. Draco approached her and touched the jeweled straps of her dress.

"You were so beautiful tonight, Hermione. I wanted nothing more than to be the one with you on that dance floor," he said softly.

"Don't Draco. We need to stop this," Hermione protested weakly.

"I can't stop. It's too late…I'm in love with you Hermione," Draco said and looked into her eyes.

"No, no, you can't be in love with me Draco. Don't do this," Hermione replied, her voice cracking slightly and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"How do you feel about me? Tell me you don't feel anything when we make love and you can go. I'll never bother you again," Draco said softly.

Hermione looked away from him and didn't say anything for a few moments. With tears in her eyes, she replied, "I love you too Draco. These past few months have been amazing, and as much as I don't want to, we need to end this."

Draco didn't say anything. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her softly. He pulled her into his arms and they stayed that way, while Hermione sobbed. When her sobs subsided, Draco led her to a bed he had transfigured from a few desks. No words were spoken as he pulled her dress over her head and placed it on a nearby desk. She helped him remove his dress robes. When they had shed their clothing, they lay side by side, looking at each other, almost as if they were really seeing each other for the first time. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her gently and whispered how much he had missed her.

In those early morning hours, they truly made love for the first time. From that point on, they spent every moment they could in their special room. The months went by quickly and before they knew it, it was only two weeks until graduation.

The last few months had been the best Draco had ever experienced. During that time, he had come to a decision. He was telling his parents that he did not want to marry Astoria. Draco no longer cared that he was going to be disinherited. He would make his own fortune. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione.

As Hermione reflected back on the last few months, she also felt that they had been the best she'd ever experienced, yet she knew that there was a sadness and desperation hanging over her and Draco. It was two weeks until graduation and they were still getting together. It was going to be one of the most difficult and heartbreaking things she'd ever have to do, but it had to end.

It was now the night before they were graduation and Draco nor Hermione had come close to ending things. They were in their classroom and were recovering from an intense lovemaking session. When he caught his breath, Draco turned to Hermione.

"I've made a decision. After we graduate, I'm telling my parents that I'm not marrying Astoria," he said.

"Draco! What are you doing? Your parents will disown you," Hermione replied in a shocked manner.

"Hermione," he started to say as he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I want to have a life with you. You are my match in every way. Astoria only sees my family's fortune, I know you don't care about that. We can leave here, start a new life somewhere else."

Hermione's head was spinning. For one of the first times in her life, she was speechless. Draco watched her. "What are you thinking, Hermione?" he asked.

Attempting to organize the jumble of thoughts in her head, she replied, "Draco, I love you too, but I can't let you walk away from your family. I won't let you ruin your life."

"My life will not be ruined, Hermione. We'll have each other, we don't need anyone else," Draco answered.

"I need to think this over. If we so this, and that's a big _if_, I need to think of my parents and friends. Do you have any idea what the impact of learning about our relationship would have on them? No one knows about us, Draco. I'll probably be labeled as a slut who broke up your engagement and led you down the road to ruin!" Hermione said emphatically.

Draco considered all of this, but remained firm in what he'd decided. "I'll hex anyone who says something like that about you, love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you-I want you to be my wife. After everyone gets over the initial shock, it'll be fine," he pleaded and he wondered if he should've told her that Blaise knew about them, but he figured maybe it was best not to mention that at the moment since Hermione was upset.

"Draco, how about we wait until after we graduate? If this gets out, it'll cause such a controversy, and I'm afraid that it'll mar the graduation ceremony. Please think this through, we'll hurt so many people," Hermione pleaded.

"I have thought this through, love. I understand what you're saying and I'll wait. But we need to move fast, Hermione. My parents plan on announcing my engagement to Astoria soon after graduation," Draco said firmly as he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said softly and kissed him back. This led to another lovemaking session. Draco had no idea that this was the last time he'd be intimate with Hermione. She had come to a heartbreaking and devastating conclusion: as much as she loved Draco and wanted to be with him, she couldn't let him break ties with his family. She loved him too much for that.

Their graduation ceremony came and went with no incident, for which Hermione was grateful. To celebrate, she had dinner with her parents, and afterwards she attended a party at The Burrow with her friends. She put on a guise of happiness and excitement, but inside her heart was broken. No one had to know that she cried herself to sleep every night.

She had just finished a conversation with Percy Weasley, who was trying to convince her to take a job in his department at the Ministry when Ginny approached them.

"For the love of Merlin, Percy, stop badgering Hermione. We just finished school, let us have some fun," Ginny scolded and then chuckled.

Percy only harrumphed and walked away. As far as he was concerned, he seemed to be the only one there who took his career seriously. He thought he'd be able to get Hermione on board, but he noticed that her mind seemed occupied with something else. She was nice and engaging, yet he could tell that she was distracted. Perhaps it was all of the excitement from finishing school, Percy decided. He'd speak to her again once everything settled down.

Ginny plopped down beside Hermione and sighed. "I can't believe we're done with Hogwarts. It seems a bit surreal that I'm going to start training with the Holyhead Harpies next week." She had tried out for the team and was going to be their reserve seeker. Ginny and her family were thrilled that she was going to be playing quidditch professionally. She was also excited to start planning her wedding to Harry. They had decided to wait to get married until they were settled in their careers.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her friend. "I know what you mean."

Ginny looked at her friend. "Are you okay, Hermione? You've just seemed a bit distant lately. I'm here if you need to talk."

For a few fleeting seconds, Hermione was tempted to tell Ginny everything, but decided it was best to keep it to herself. "I'm fine and I'm sorry if I haven't been a good friend. I guess I was distracted by our last year at school."

"That's not what I meant, Hermione! You're a great friend. I know we'll all be off doing our own thing, but just remember I'm never too busy for you," Ginny replied and meant every word. She couldn't help thinking something was bothering Hermione and wanted to ask more, but opted to let it rest. Maybe when Hermione was ready to talk, she'd confide in her.

The two young women spoke for a few more minutes, and then joined the rest of Ginny's family and their friends. Hermione was grateful for the noisy celebration because it kept her mind occupied for a few moments and she wouldn't have to dwell on Draco.

Draco also celebrated his graduation by having dinner with his parents. His mother's face was beaming when Astoria and her family joined them for dessert. Astoria was excited as she took a seat next to Draco, gushing about their engagement announcement and the plans she had for the summer. Draco wanted to smirk while he listened to this. Astoria and his parents had no idea what was about to hit them.

A week had passed since they had graduated, and Draco hadn't heard from Hermione. He had sent numerous owls to her home, but they were returned with no replies. Draco was getting nervous and decided to go to her home. When he went to her parents' home, he knocked, but no one answered. Draco walked around and it was very quiet. He left and went to Diagon Alley, hoping that maybe Hermione was there, but she wasn't. He felt a sinking sensation; something wasn't right.

Hermione's parents had surprised her with a trip to Paris and that was where they were when Draco had come to her home. Hermione had been touched by her parents' generous gift and although she was brokenhearted, she made a supreme effort to enjoy touring the beautiful city. Her parents had no idea of her inner turmoil and that she cried herself to sleep every night.

Confused, hurt, and bewildered, the hard truth hit Draco. Hermione was not going to go through with their plan. He tried everything he could to find her, but it was if she had fallen off the face of the earth. Was it possible that she didn't feel the same way? Was this just a fling, how could she shut off her feelings like that? These were all the questions Draco asked himself as he confided to Blaise what he planned to do.

Blaise listened and when Draco finished, he said, "Are you out of your fucking mind? You go through with this, your parents are going to have your head, Draco!"

"Blaise, I don't love Astoria. I love Hermione but I can't find her. My mind is so messed up. Mother keeps pressuring me about the engagement announcement and I'm running out of excuses to fend her off. I can't help feeling that Hermione doesn't love me, how could she be so cold and just disappear out of my life?" Draco asked in an agonized tone.

Blaise took a breath and let it out. "You know what I think, Dray? Hermione is avoiding you because she loves you too much to let you go through with this crazy plan. You need to think about the implications of this. What if you start to resent Hermione because of everything you would be giving up to be with her? Hermione Granger is a smart witch, if I know her, she thought about all of this."

"What do I do, Blaise? I thought I had it all figured out. Fuck!" Draco groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Go through with the engagement and make life easier for everyone, that's what I would do," Blaise replied. He felt terrible for Draco, but he knew that Lucius and Narcissa would make life a living hell for Draco if they knew about Hermione.

After his discussion with Blaise, Draco went to his parents with a heavy heart, telling them to go ahead with the announcement for the engagement. As he watched his mother contact The Daily Prophet, barely being able to contain her excitement, Draco felt guilty for what he had almost done. He would always love Hermione, but apparently fate had other plans for him.

Draco and Astoria's engagement announcement made the front page of The Daily Prophet. When Hermione saw it, she was in Diagon Alley. She had passed by a newsstand and there it was, a picture of the couple. Astoria, looking lovely as usual, showing off the huge diamond engagement ring, and Draco by her side, a slight smile on his face, but Hermione could see that it did not reach his eyes. She quickly walked away and disapparated to her home. Once she was there, Hermione was grateful that her parents weren't there to witness her meltdown. She went up to her room, flung herself onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow, crying and beating it with her fists. It was done; she and Draco were never destined to be together. It was going to be one of the most difficult things she'd ever have to do, but Hermione knew that she had to move on and start living her life.

**New Orleans-Present Day**

"So that's what happened between Draco Malfoy and me, and now I get to design his fiancée's wedding dress, yay," Hermione said sarcastically and chuckled. She was exhausted after telling Elena all of this, but it felt good to finally confide in someone all that she had been holding in the last few years.

Elena was blown away. She looked at the clock in her living room and was shocked to see that it was 9 am. Hermione had talked all that time and what a story it was. "Hermione, I don't even know where to begin. This has been one of the most romantic and messed up love-stories I've ever heard. Talk about star-crossed lovers! You know I always wondered why you never dated anyone steadily, well now I know. I can't get over that Draco was prepared to give up everything for you, but you didn't let him go through with it."

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. It was better this way, but now I'm going to have to work with Astoria. This is going to be a huge commission for House of Laurent, there's no way I can tell Therese that I don't want to design the dress."

"I know this is tough, but you'll be fine. Before you know it, you'll have the dress done and you'll never see Astoria again. The only thing that bothers me is Draco. I saw the way he was looking at you, Hermione, I won't be surprised if he tries to contact you," Elena replied.

"Just when I thought I had my life under control, this happens. I suppose I'll deal with Draco if he does, but I don't think he'll try to contact me. Too much time has passed, I doubt he still feels the same way," Hermione said.

Elena shrugged. "I guess we better get some sleep. I have a date tonight, so I need to hit the sack so I don't look like a scary hag."

Hermione chuckled. "Elena, thank you so much for listening. I'm going to head back to my apartment so you can rest. Have fun on your date tonight."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm here if you need anything," Elena replied.

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. She entered her apartment, headed for the bathroom, undressed, and took a long shower. When she was done, she slipped into an oversized T-shirt and went to bed. She was tired, yet her mind was racing and she didn't get to sleep right away. The next few weeks were definitely going to be interesting, to say the least.

**Present Day- London**

As Elena and Hermione were catching up on their sleep that Saturday, Draco was having dinner with Blaise Zabini.

"I was surprised to hear from you Dray. I thought you'd be too busy with planning your wedding to take time out for dinner with a friend," Blaise said good-naturedly as the hostess seated them.

Draco smiled at him. "Well, I felt a need to celebrate. I found her, Blaise. I found Hermione."

Blaise listened, his jaw hanging in astonishment as Draco told him about Hermione living in New Orleans.

"All this time, she's been there all this time. This changes everything," Draco said as he sipped on a glass of wine.

Blaise could only nod. He thought Draco had put Hermione behind him, but as he listened to his friend, it was obvious Draco still had intense feelings for her. The only thought Blaise had in his head was _not this again! _ He had been able to talk some sense into Draco five years ago, but now he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that again. This was not good.

"What are you planning on doing?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"I'm still working on it, but now that I know where she is, Hermione will be seeing a lot of me," Draco replied.

"You seem to have forgotten one slight detail," Blaise said sarcastically.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Your fiancée," Blaise replied and rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. The ironic thing is that Astoria is the one who found Hermione," Draco chuckled.

"What? How did that happen?" Blaise asked.

"She was all chuffed about this fashion designer in New Orleans, Therese Laurent. Astoria wouldn't stop yakking about it, so to shut her up I took her to New Orleans. Dude, you cannot imagine how I felt when I saw Hermione there. She works for Therese Laurent!" Draco said excitedly.

Blaise continued to listen to Draco and silently pondered what was going to become of Draco's upcoming nuptials. Was he prepared to witness what was probably going to be the biggest shit-storm in the wizarding world since the second coming of Voldemort if Draco broke off his engagement to Astoria?

**Jeez, I can't believe how long this chapter is! Hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for your patience. **

**Always, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! **


End file.
